The Shaken
by Angelfly06
Summary: The sequel to Once Again, there's a summary of that story inside too. Alex is haunted by past memories, while Thalia's sensing that something wicked is coming. Review please! Now complete!
1. The Joker

Overall disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I really don't want to bore you all with one of these every update

**Overall disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I really don't want to bore you all with one of these every chapter so let's get it out of the way now. **

Hi everyone! I'm back with the sequel to Once Again. If you haven't read that one I would suggest reading it, but here's a brief re-cap: The Titans hadn't seen each other in years and they all had children (go to Once Again for names). After Robin and Starfire's daughter has a nightmare, the parents decide it's time for their kids to meet each other, and learn the truth about their parent's pasts. After learning that they have their own powers, the kids split up into teams and become the new Titans. One of the kids however turned out to be a villain and helped Fahrenheit, Slade's last apprentice kidnap one of the Titians. Of course the others came to rescue her, taking Fahrenheit down too. And now here we are.

Okay so maybe that wasn't as brief I wanted it to be but here is the first chapter of The Shaken! Thoughts are in italics.

* * *

Thalia awoke from her dreams and sensed that something in the tower was off, but couldn't quite figure out what. She pushed her bed covers away and examined her room.

She checked her bookcases first in case any of the spell books Mrs. Roth had given her and Desiree were missing.

'_Nope, everything's here. The Brother's Grimm, Stephenie Meyer, and every enchantment book. Oh no! What if they did something to me!?'_

Thalia ran over to her mirror and sighed in relief. Every thing about her was fine; the red streaks in her platinum blond hair were still there. She had decided to change it since her alias had green hair, and people would probably recognize her if she kept it that color all the time. Her skin had no sign of harm on them; her black pajamas didn't have any rips either.

The disturbance she felt was now gone so she decided to try to go back to sleep. But that plan didn't last long, there was a snowstorm going on outside the tower, and a noisy one too.

'_I guess I'll just get a cup of hot chocolate or something, it's five in the morning, I'd be up in an hour any way.' _Thalia once again threw the cover off the bed and this time made her way down the corridor to the common room.

As the sliding doors opened, Thalia noticed she wasn't alone in the room. Silently she prepared herself for battle. A figure stood in the kitchen near the table. Just as Thalia was about to strike it spoke.

"Hey! I know I say always be ready, but it's five in the morning! Training's not till after school, calm thyself grasshopper!" laughed Alex, the leader of the Titans.

"Oh Alex it's just you. You'd think I'd be able to sense your aura by now," Thalia said, calming down a bit.

"It's ok. You couldn't sleep either I'm guessing," Alex asked as she sat down to a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, I thought something was in the tower but it turned out to be nothing," Thalia said as she looked through the cupboards for the hot chocolate mix. "What's keeping you up?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Bad dreams," Alex said as she flipped her dark bangs out of her face. Alex had horrible reoccurring nightmares about the time she spent at Fahrenheit's lair. The poor girl usually woke up screaming from the memories. Tyler, her boyfriend and the son of Beast Boy and Terra, was usually always there when she woke up. His room was next door to Alex's and he'd done nearly everything but move into Alex's room with her to make sure she was okay.

The microwave beeped signaling Thalia that the hot chocolate was done. "No Tyler tonight?"

"No he's passed out outside my room, but he deserves to have a night off anyway. I don't think he slept at all in his room," Alex said finishing off her early breakfast. As she got up to put the bowl in the sink, Thalia could see where the scar that ended at the nape of her neck that she had from Fahrenheit's torture. The scar, though not entirely visible snaked its way diagonally across Alex's back and hadn't changed since the battle that was about six months ago.

"That disturbance thing might have been something from your dreams. Did you have a nightmare too?" Alex asked as she sat back down.

Thalia pondered this for a bit, "No, if I did I can't remember."

"Hmm that's interesting, but it's probably nothing. Well we should probably wake up the others, it's almost six anyway," Alex said brightly.

Thalia smiled and nodded. Then the two girls went to go wake up their sleeping friends.

* * *

"ACHOO!!" "Take cover!" Derek had sneezed once again, and Tyler ducked. Derek had the bad habit of sending off starbolts when he sneezed or coughed or shouted to loud. Since they were out in public, he had to be extra careful.

"Sorry, I think I have a cold," the half alien said, rubbing his nose as the five teens entered their school.

"You should have told me before we left, I could have healed you," Desiree whispered as other students walked past them.

"I'll be fine, really ACHOO!!" Derek said as he covered his nose again. Desiree shot him a doubtful look. The two had gotten extremely close in the past few months, but nothing was official yet. Derek was also Thalia's best friend, that's all he'd ever be but she was still worried about him.

"If you're sure," Thalia shouted as she walked off to her locker. But she immediately wanted to turn around once she saw who was standing there. Jude Masterson. He was the new kid at school, most girls had a crush on him and who could blame them? Jude was tall but not outrageously so with a lean frame, had shiny black hair with bangs that fell into his dark, almost black eyes and a charming smirk was almost always on his face. He wore a black leather jacket, dark jeans, vans, and a AFI band t-shirt.

Although all the other girls had taken a liking to him, Thalia was not impressed. She thought Jude was arrogant, self-absorbed, and many other things. And of course since the universe was always against her, Jude had taken a liking to her.

"Move Jude," Thalia said not looking at him.

"Good morning to you too miss," Jude said pretending to tip an imaginary hat. Thalia just shrugged, but he moved over to the next locker. As Thalia was getting her books, Jude was shuffling cards, rather annoyingly too.

Before Thalia could say something to make him go away, Jude said something, "And the Titans save the day again," he said sarcastically. He was staring at one of the TVs placed in the hallway, which had the news on of how the Titans had beaten Gizmo yesterday yet again.

"You don't like them?" Thalia asked suddenly not knowing why she had.

"I dunno, do you?" He asked staring at her with a smirk on his face. Thalia didn't answer but busied herself in organizing her locker.

"I think that Enchantra girl should change her name though, sounds too Disney if you ask me," Jude said going back to his shuffling. "Tragedy sounds way cooler, that'd be good."

"Sounds more like a villain name," Thalia said slamming her locker door and starting to walk away.

"Maybe so but it's far more intimidating," Jude said as he followed after her. Thalia just decided to ignore him, she liked her name and she wasn't going to be called something that sounded evil. Jude was shuffling his cards again as they walked, Thalia wondered if he knew that he was bothering her.

Jude ran in front of her and held out his deck of cards to her, "Pick a card."

'_How random is this guy? He's talking to me about superhero names one minute and now he wants to play card games.'_

"No! Now get away, I have to get to homeroom," Thalia said getting angry. But that didn't stop Jude.

"Homeroom's in like five minutes and you're just next door, I know I'm in your homeroom. Now pick a card," he pushed.

Thalia sighed and picked one, she looked at it: the joker, and put it back. "Now can I go?" It was taking all her energy not to send the boy flying with her powers by now.

"Sure miss, oh and here," he said as he gave her once of the cards face down. She flipped it over: the joker, by the time Thalia looked back up, Jude was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

At lunch Thalia found Alex sitting with Valerie. Valerie was a friend of Desiree's who had known about Desiree's power since they were little. She also knew about the other Titans and their powers too and was able to keep them secret.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked as she took a sip from her water bottle. Thalia looked frustrated as she sat down.

"It's Jude. She's got that look she had after that alien bug that swallowed her.," Valerie said spearing a piece of lettuce with her fork.

"Oh, y'know Thalia he's really not that bad. You should give him a chance he seems to like you," Alex said.

"Yeah, and maybe we'll let Gavin sit with us tomorrow!" Thalia snapped. Gavin had helped Fahrenheit kidnap and torture Alex all those months ago. Somehow he got bail out of juvey hall and was back at Jump City High. Gavin for the most part he had been good and hadn't started any trouble. As the girls talked he was glaring at them, that is until Alex turned and shot a glare right back at him. Not something one should take lightly considering Alex could shoot beams out of her eyes.

"He's too scared to sit with us," Alex stated. Valerie chuckled at this.

"Well hello ladies how are we today?" a voice said from behind Thalia. Jude said down next to Thalia.

"Hi." "Hey Jude," Alex and Valerie said.

"Goodbye Jude," Thalia said to her milk carton.

"Oh come on, you ladies are probably the most interesting people in the cafeteria. I'm not going to pass up eating lunch with you guys," Jude said to her as he took off his jacket.

"You don't have a tray with you," snapped Thalia.

"I cut gym and ate lunch then," he said simply.

"Well then there's no point for you to be here now then right?" Thalia said now glaring at Jude through her horned-rimmed glasses.

"Other than your excellent company, no miss," Jude said. Alex and Valerie just watched the two having their debate.

Just as Thalia was about to respond, the lunch bell rang. Jude stood up and bowed to them and said, "Good day ladies, see you around Thalia." Then he turned and left.

The girls got up but Valerie noticed something, "Jude left his jacket, Thalia you have your next class with him. You should return it," she said handing the jacket to the young witch.

"But!" Thalia started, but the watches Alex and Thalia wore started to beep. The two girl Titans looked at each other. Time to go. Valerie nodded to them and the girls took off to meet the others. Thalia still had Jude's jacket, and as she was running she sensed something? Magic? She looked down at the jacket. There was an aura coming off of it?

Thalia decided to ignore it, there were bigger things going on now. Her hair was turning green as Alex was placing her mask on.

'_I'll give him his jacket back tomorrow. Maybe he'll freeze on his way home' _That thought made Thalia smile, as she and the other Titans raced out into the cold to face today's villain

* * *

Well what do you think? I personally don't like it too much but you decide! Sorry if the Jude giving Thalia a card seemed too much like Rogue and Gambit, it just kind of came out. This story is going to co-star Alex and Thalia so the next chapter will probably be from Alex's point of view. Any way review please!!


	2. Let It Be

Okay first off, I wanted to thank JadedFoxFire for being the first reviewer!! And here's the second chapter!

* * *

The doors to the tower slid open and the five heroes dragged their feet in, groaning as they went. They had just taken down Mammoth, Gizmo's friend. He had been trying to free Gizmo from prison. Normally he'd have been an easy job, but this time he had help from some new HIVE members. The Titans hadn't been expecting that.

"Okay guys, good job today. I don't think we need to have training today," Alex said as she fell onto the couch.

"Sounds good to me," Derek panted.

"Yay," Tyler said with as much enthusiasm as he could.

"Thank God," Desiree said as she prepared herself for meditation. Thalia was the only one who didn't respond, she was working on changing her hair from green to the streaks again.

"They've been getting better," Tyler said from his position of draping himself over the kitchen table. "The Hive I mean. Mammoth is still just as, ooh what's the word, and I just learned it today too!!" Tyler said his face filled with frustration.

"Bumbling, Tyler you're looking for bumbling," Derek said.

"Oh yeah, that's it!" Tyler responded more excitingly this time, he actually lifted his head up.

"That may be, but as long as Derek still has this cold thing going on, he can take out anything," Alex joked. Derek's sneezing had won their fight over all; he took out about half of their attackers all thanks to his suffering.

"Glad to be of some help, ACHOO!!" a starbolt flew out and almost hit the monitor, but Desiree contained it before it connected.

"Sorry, do we have any Benadryl or something?" Derek asked.

"No, I'll pick some up after school tomorrow. Or better yet just let Thalia or Desiree heal you," Alex said.

"I don't want to waste their powers on a little cold," Derek said.

"Okay, as long as you don't destroy the place," Alex muttered. Then the answering machine started to beep. Alex got up to see who the calls were from.

"Derek we've got mom and dad checking up, Thalia Jinx called for you, Valerie, Mr. Logan, Mrs. Roth, Titans East. Damn when was the last time we checked this thing?" Alex said.

"Yesterday," Thalia said simply already dialing her mother.

Alex froze when she saw who the last call was from _'Jared.' _Jared had been calling a lot lately much to Tyler's discomfort. His dad had ungrounded him and was now trying living with the Titans East.

Alex knew Tyler didn't like Jared, he was her ex after all and not only that, Jared had worked for Fahrenheit when Alex was captured. Jared didn't like Tyler all too much either though. So in order to keep both sides happy, Alex had told Jared to call her cell, so Tyler wouldn't be hurt by her talking to Jared. And Alex could still talk to Jared.

'_I shouldn't be talking to him though. He's just a friend. Who used to be my ex...maybe he's found somebody at the tower, Monica maybe. Tyler would probably have a stroke if he ended up liking Skylar.' _Alex laughed to herself a bit, imagining Tyler chasing Jared around the world mad as hell.

"What's up Alex?" Derek asked concerned, a phone in his hand.

"Oh nothing, I thought I left a book at school," Alex recovered. "I didn't."

"Mom's on the phone she wants to talk to you," he said handing the phone to her. Their mom had been a bit over-worried ever since Alex was captured and freaked out if she hadn't heard from the both of them for longer than two days.

Alex took the phone, "Hi mom I'm alive…No we were out fighting earlier…We're good…um yeah I've heard from him," Tyler's head snapped up at this point knowing exactly who Starfire was wondering about. "He's fine I guess…Well here's Derek again." Alex said avoiding Tyler's stare that followed her across the room as she returned the phone to her brother.

Alex turned to walk out the door and to her room, Tyler followed. "So when did he call last?"

Alex spun around to face him, "Today actually."

"And how many times in the last week?" Tyler said stopping in the hallway.

Alex shrugged, "I don't know."

"Alex, come on I know you talk to him on your cell. Now how many times?" Tyler said his voice raising a bit now.

"About five, or ten," Alex answered sounding ashamed.

Tyler was quiet for awhile and then walked off in the direction to his room. Alex heard something crash against the wall as she rushed into the room. Tyler had his fist in the wall of the white room.

"Tyler I'm sorry. I should have told you, the conversations don't last long about five minutes at most," Alex said trying to calm him down.

"Hells yeah you should have! Alex that's keeping stuff from me, stuff I should know about!" Tyler yelled.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't think of me that way Ty, he doesn't I know," Alex said getting quiet.

"I know that! On some level I do know that Alex, I'm just—It's just going to take me awhile to fully trust him. He was there when you were getting abused, and didn't do anything to stop it," Tyler said as he sat down on the floor.

Alex sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, "I know, listen I'll just see what he wants tonight and then not talk to him for awhile okay? I don't want him to be the ruin of something good here."

"Okay, y'know I don't want you to force him out of your life. He's your friend and I'll just have to deal with that, just let me know when he calls and don't keep it from me next time please?" Tyler said, calmer now.

Alex nodded, "I'll talk to him in a bit. We don't get enough alone time." She adjusted herself so Tyler's arm was around her now.

"Yeah, how have the dreams been? I didn't hear you last night," Tyler asked worry in his voice.

Alex was silent, "I slept through it didn't I?" Tyler said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"It's alright, you needed sleep. I feel bad waking you up all the time," Alex said.

"I don't mind it. Now what was last night's horror?" he asked.

Alex sighed and said, "The same as usual, he cut down my back, and then moved on to my wrists. You guys weren't there yet. Then it was dark, I knew you weren't there but I could hear you screaming, and after awhile you stopped and his laughing started up again."

"Well he's not around anymore, I'm fine and you're fine. Fahrenheit can't get any of us anymore," Tyler said rubbing her arm.

"I know, but it doesn't stop the dreams from coming," Alex said.

"Give it time, they'll go away," Tyler assured her. Alex smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up.

"Well I better go call Jared, I'll keep it short I promise," Alex said.

"Take your time, but not too long," Tyler shouted as she left.

Alex reappeared in the doorway and said, "By the way, thanks for listening." And then disappeared into her room.

* * *

Alex flopped down onto her bed and dialed Jared's number, "Jared?"

"Hey Allie what's up?" came the ghost-boy's voice. Alex grimaced, she had asked him to stop calling her that, it was the name he had used to call her when they were together.

"Not much Jared, why'd you call?" she asked.

"Can't I just call to see how you're doing? Or does Water-boy not like that?" Jared said mockingly.

"He has every right not to like it Jared, I'm his girlfriend now remember?" Alex snapped.

"I know, I know it's just fun to make him mad sometimes," Jared laughed.

"It's not nice though either," Alex said started to play with a strand of hair.

"I'm sorry I'll be nice stormy from now on," Jared promised.

"Well I was going to talk to you about that. Can you not call for awhile, it's creating problems between me and him and I don't like fighting with him at all," Alex said.

"It doesn't sound like I really have a choice. Fine I'll step out of your life Alex, you won't hear from me anymore," _click _Jared had hung up before Alex could respond.

Alex rolled over onto her back, and stared at the ceiling, _'I don't care what people say, boys definitely have P.M.S. from time to time. I just have to deal with two at the same time.'_

There was a knock on her door, "Come in."

Thalia walked through, "Hi um, I heard yelling and just wanted to see if everything was alright," she said quietly. Thalia was way more outspoken now than she had been when they had first met but still got a bit timid when people were angry.

"Ugh, fine. Boys are just being their usual stupid selves," Alex said and moved over so Thalia could sit on the bed.

"Tyler's upset about Jared again?" Thalia asked knowingly as she sat down.

"And vice versa. Tyler seems okay about it, but Jared was fuming when I told him I didn't want to talk to him for a few days," Alex said.

"Well I'm proud of Tyler, give Jared time he'll get over it," Thalia said.

Ale groaned, "Everybody's been telling me that lately. Give it time and the dreams will go away, Jared will get over it. I just wish they'd be done now."

"I know. Oh! I have something that might be interesting,' Thalia said straightening up a bit.

Alex sat upright now, "What is it?"

"You know how I said I sensed something in the tower last night and you thought it was a dream?" Alex nodded. "Well today when I picked up Jude's jacket, it was giving off an aura of some sort. I don't know if the two are connected but it might be something to check out."

"Hm, do you think it was Jude who was in here?" Alex pondered.

"I don't think so, he might not even be magical. He could have just had a brush with some form of unseen magic by accident. I only saw it on his jacket, not him," Thalia said.

"Still that is something, we'll think more about it tomorrow. I think I'm going to take a shower and turn in early," Ale said getting off the bed.

"Okay, what should I do with the jacket?" Thalia asked following the raven haired girl out the door.

"Give it back but keep an out for him to see if he does anything weird," Alex said as she walked into the bathroom.

Thalia nodded, "Alright, see ya."

"Bye," Alex said as the sorceress turned and walked down the hall to her own room.

'_That's very interesting, could Jude be a sorcerer too? If he is, is he dangerous? I'm probably getting ahead of myself, we'll find out 'Just give it time'' _Alex thought in her head as she turned on the shower. She was too preoccupied to notice the mist outside of the shower, had turned a light green color.

* * *

Cliffy! I know you guys hate it when I do that but I couldn't resist! And one of the genres is suspense, so what did we think? I had to throw a little bit of drama with Tyler and Alex there, did you all think things were going to go swimmingly now that they're together? Of course not, Jared's definitely going to want to screw with things! Lol well I've babbled long enough! Review please!!


	3. Return

Okay this is from Thalia's point of view. I think the next chapter is going to be too but I'm still not sure but here, Enjoy!

* * *

Thalia woke up again feeling as if someone or something had been in the tower. _'If it is Jude I don't know what I'll do to him.'_ She looked over at the clock that read six in the morning. _'Well at least it woke me up on time.' _She shrugged and got up out of bed and got ready for school.

* * *

On the way to school, Thalia was reading a book, when Derek spoke up, "Hey Thalia, how'd you cut yourself?"

"Cut myself? What are you talking about?" Thalia said, bewildered.

"Yeah on your right hand, look," Derek said, pointing from the seat behind her. Thalia looked down and sure enough, there was a cut there. The scratch was fresh too by the looks of it, and shaped in the form of an "S".

Thalia stared at it in wonder, not remembering injuring herself at all. _'Did the force that was in the tower injure me?'_

"Hmm I wonder how that got there," Thalia said.

"Maybe you scratched yourself in your sleep. Your nails are getting long, and not to mention your…powers," Derek whispered the last part as they walked out of Alex's car and into the school.

"Yeah could be," Thalia said, doubting that was the reason, but she didn't want to worry Derek.

Today Derek passed up his locker and walked with Thalia to hers. Thalia noticed this and thought it was a bit strange; Derek never walked her to her locker.

"Um not that I mind or anything but, how come you're walking to my locker? Yours is in the opposite direction?" Thalia asked as they reached her locker.

Derek smiled as he leaned up against the locker next to hers and said, "Alex told me Masterson was bugging you yesterday and I thought if he showed up again, I'd tell him to buzz off."

Thalia returned the smile, "Thanks Derek, but I can take care of Jude. You should go get your stuff ready."

"You sure? If this dude's harassing you I want to know about it," Derek said protectively.

"Yes I'm sure, now go find Desiree. She's probably wondering where you are," Thalia laughed.

"M'kay, see ya later," Derek said as he turned to leave.

Thalia smiled at the red head's brotherly love for her. She didn't have any siblings so really in a way, Derek had become her big brother, Tyler too but he had enough to worry about with Alex. A thump broke Thalia out of her reverie.

Some of the football jocks stood beside her locker, "Well guys look at this, our little emo girl finally tried to off herself. But she failed, you know you're supposed to cut your wrist not your hand," the boy said grabbing Thalia's hand with force.

Thalia struggled to break free from the boy's grip, "L-l-let g-g-go T-t-todd," she stuttered. Although Thalia was less nervous overall, when she was in certain conditions she still stuttered a bit. Now was one of those times, taking down monsters and villains no problem. Standing up to the jerks at school, big problem.

"T-t-today junior! And no, we're just having some fun, and we want to have a bit more," Todd said as the other jocks circled around Thalia, leaving her no room to escape.

"F-f-fun? W-what kind of f-f-fun?" Thalia asked, she was shaking now.

The boys laughed, "Oh you'll see." Todd was just about to drag Thalia along side him when…

"Now Todd, didn't your mother ever teach you how to respect a lady," Jude said leaning in the doorframe across the hall, shuffling his cards, again.

"This ain't none of your business Masterson, get the hell out of here," Todd growled.

Jude stepped forward closing the space between them, "Oh I think it is my business, she obviously doesn't want to do whatever you boys had planned, so how about you go find Cassie Moth and see if she wants to play."

Todd let go of Thalia's wrist but stepped closer to Jude, towering over the card dealer. "This your girl Masterson? 'Cuz that will just encourage me."

"No she's not," Jude said quietly, "but she's not yours either. So get gone or I'll make you leave." Jude's face looked fierce now.

"Is that a threat?" Todd said.

"Only if you don't back off," Jude said calmly.

Todd laughed then raised his fist and aimed it at Jude. Thalia flinched and waited for the cracking of bones but it never came. She looked over and saw that Jude had Todd pressed up against the lockers. How, Thalia would never know, Jude was so much smaller than Todd.

"Now, I'm gonna let you go, and you're not going to bother Thalia again, got it?" Jude said as he threw Todd into the lockers across the hall.

"Jeez yeah sure, just don't flip out again," Todd said as he got was getting up, there was a crowd of students around but no teachers, strange.

"Dude who knew Jude was a beast!?" one of the jocks said to Todd as they walked off.

"Shut up!" Todd snarled.

Jude smirked and then turned to Thalia, "You okay?" His expression serious now.

"Yeah, um why did you do that?" Thalia asked confused.

Jude shrugged, "I was just filling in for your boyfriend."

"My what?" Thalia asked.

"The red-head Derek Grayson, he was hanging around you this morning and he's always at your locker after school," Jude stated.

"Derek's just a friend, not my boyfriend," Thalia told him.

"Didn't look that way to me," Jude said.

"Well it is that way, any thing else you want to say?" Thalia snapped as she folded her arms against her chest.

"Nope," Jude said with a smile.

"Well thanks," Thalia said as she started to walk off, of course Jude followed.

"Just one question," Jude asked still serious, "can I see your hand?"

Thalia perplexed said, "Um, okay." She showed him the top of her right hand.

Jude took her hand in his and saw the markings and his eyes grew wide. He quickly dropped her hand and turned away to run a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked.

"Nothing, I'll uh, see ya around Thalia," Jude said and disappeared down the hallway, leaving Thalia in front of their homeroom.

"Bye," Thalia whispered. _'What a strange boy.'_

* * *

At the end of the day the Titans all met up in the parking lot, all ready to go home for the weekend. Thalia was rummaging through her messenger bag, it felt heavier than usual.

"Whatcha looking for Thals?" Tyler asked from the passenger seat of the red camaro.

"Nothing my bag just feels real heavy that's all," Thalia said as she saw some black material at the bottom of the bag.

"Aw shit! I forgot to give Jude his jacket back," Thalia exclaimed.

"Give it to him Monday," Desiree said climbing into the back.

"No I don't want it get ruined, Derek's still got a cold. I'll just walk by his house and _walk _home. His place isn't far from here anyway I don't think," Thalia answered.

"If you're sure," Alex said from behind the wheel.

"I am, maybe I'll have Valerie drive me home if it gets too cold," Thalia assured her friends.

"Okay, see ya later," Alex said as she pulled out of the parking lot. Thalia waited till they were out of sight to start walking.

Once when Thalia had to do a project with Valerie, Jude followed them to Valerie's apartment building. Thalia was about to snap at him when he followed them to Valerie's floor but stopped when he turned into an apartment room.

It was a lot colder than Thalia had thought it was, she shivered as she wrapped her arms around her.

'_Jude had better be home, or I don't know what I'll do,' _Thalia thought as she made her way down the street and took a turn onto Latham St. where Valerie lived.

The apartment building wasn't like normal apartment complexes, they were a bunch of old dance and artist studios that had been converted. Thalia rubbed her hands as she walked into the lobby, cursing herself for forgetting gloves today. She looked up Masterson in the directory, he was in 5C on the third floor. You didn't need to be buzzed in to go to the apartments here, so Thalia walked over to the bank of elevators and pressed the number 3.

Jude had skipped the rest of the school day, so Thalia was hoping he'd be home and not somewhere else, as she walked down the narrow hallway.

She stopped at door 5C and rang the door buzzer. A male voice that sounded like he was in his late twenties answered. "Who is it? If you Aaron, the rent is in the mailbox downstairs." He sounded irritated.

"Um, I'm Thalia Taylor, does Jude Masterson live here? I have something of his," Thalia shouted from behind the door.

She heard the sound of a deadbolt sliding over, the door opened to reveal the speaker. He was tall had the same dark eyes and hair as Jude but had an angry look on his face.

"It's ok Xander, she's from school," Jude's voice came, and suddenly appeared behind the man's figure.

Xander gave Jude a disapproving look but backed off, "You have a half an hour, no more."

"I know, it's ok just go paint something," Jude groaned as the man sauntered off into a separate part of the loft.

Jude watched until he heard the door slam and said, "Would you like to come in?"

"Um sure," Thalia said walking in, "Where were you all day?"

"Here, I didn't feel like dealing with all the Todd aftermath drama," Jude said as he walked over to what looked like the kitchen part of the room.

The loft was huge, the kitchen was on a raised platform, and the living room sunk down and was complete with a large black leather couch, and silver flat screen TV and stereo system.

"Sorry if my brother offended you, he doesn't really get out much," Jude apologized.

"That was your brother? How old is he?" Thalia asked surprised.

"He's twenty-eight. I was a surprise," Jude said as he handed Thalia a glass of water. "So you said you had something of mine?"

"Oh yeah, um your jacket you left it at the lunch table yesterday and I forgot to give it to you this morning," Thalia said as she dug for the jacket, and handed it to him.

"Thanks, I was wondering where I put it," Jude said taking the jacket from her.

Thalia then noticed something, "Jude, where are your parents?"

Jude was quiet but said, "They died when I was little, Xander and I were sent to foster homes till Xander finished college.

"Oh, sorry," Thalia regretted bringing it up, she had never met her dad and knew how uncomfortable things got when people brought him up.

"It's ok," Jude stated simply. "I didn't know them all too well."

"Well I better get going, my mom will worry if I'm out too late," Thalia said heading to the door.

Jude followed her, "Wait! There's something I need to talk to you about. It's kind of important."

Thalia stopped, "Yeah? What's up?" He looked worried, and that wasn't usually what Jude was.

Jude was silent, "You know what, never mind it doesn't matter."

Thalia didn't believe him but let it go, "Okay uh, I'll see you Monday then." She placed her hand on the knob.

"Yeah, see you Monday," Jude said with a grim look on his face as she shut the door.

"You were about to tell her weren't you?" Xander accused, he had appeared silently behind Jude.

"You know I hate when you do that, your invisibility is annoying." Jude mocked.

"You were about to tell her!?" Xander repeated.

"She's got the mark she's going to find out sooner or later," Jude said brushing past his brother and landing on the couch.

"Yes but not from you! We have ourselves to worry about! They're after us too! Remember mom and dad? Do you want to end up like them?" Xander yelled.

Jude stood up, "Don't bring them into this! I won't let her end up like them, I'm stronger I can protect her!"

"And the best way to do that is to walk out of her life, we leave tonight," Xander said walking off to the liquor cabinet.

"We can't leave. She's different from the others, she's y'know special," Jude hinted.

"All the more reason to leave," Xander protested as he downed a Scotch.

"You can, I'll stay here. I won't go to school but doing what we do Xander it's our job to stay here and you know it!" Jude shouted.

Xander sighed, "You're right fine, we'll stay but she finds out on her own! You won't see her, you won't talk to her okay? We'll do our job and watch over her but that's it. When the job's done we leave again got it?" Xander commanded.

Jude thought about this, "Alright fine, I don't like it but fine." He grabbed his jacket and walked out to the balcony, "I'm going out."

Xander nodded, "Don't get caught."

Jude smiled, "When have I ever?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Xander asked.

Jude opened the door got on the rail of the fire escape, stood on it turned backward and said, "Nope." Then jumped off the rail and disappeared into the air.

Xander shook his head, "He's going to break the rules no matter what I say."

* * *

I know I know, another cliff hanger but I promise it'll all be worth it guys! Just keep reading and reviewing! Okay so Breaking Dawn is coming out Friday so I'll be reading that all weekend, and I'm going on vacation on August 10th but I'll try to get one more update in before that. You guys are great!!

XOXO


	4. Under Pressure

Hi guys, okay this is going to be from both girls' points of view so it might be a little long. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, I want at least 3 reviews before I update again though okay? Anyway here's the rest of the story.

* * *

Mini robots firing lasers chased Alex all around the room as she delivered deadly blows and starbolts at them. _'Too easy.' _"How about we up the difficulty?" She shouted to her other teammates, who were doing their own training methods.

"Why not? Let's do it," Derek said enthusiastically as he lifted up three tons of weight. He pushed a button and five more tons were added to it, giving him a bit of stain this time.

"Ugh, you know I was fine with the easy level. I like easy, easy is good," Tyler complained as the weather machine he was up against matched his power.

"Yeah, and we all liked it when the HIVE Academy students sucked, they don't anymore, this is how we're going to beat them. AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!!" Desiree cried in response to Tyler as she wrecked the large robots that had her cornered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever let's just get this over with," Tyler shouted as he sliced through his mechanic opponent. "That's better," he said smiling to himself.

Meanwhile, Thalia was having the most trouble: she had to fight a hologram version of herself, another sorceress who could match her powers or even be better. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but Thalia found herself to be distracted. Everything she sent went wrong and the faux Thalia dodged each and every move and sent an even better move at the real Thalia and it connected almost every time. Thalia was getting upset.

'_Grr, c'mon you're Enchantra daughter of Jinx, one of the best Teen Titans ever. You can beat yourself.' _Thalia launched herself at the hologram and throwing green energy beams at her when the building shuttered.

All the Titans braced themselves and stared over in Thalia's direction, she looked dumfounded and scared, this emotion intensified after what happened next. All Thalia did was move her arm and a hole formed in the floor next to where she was standing.

"Level ended," Alex shouted and the robots stopped, "Thalia, what's up?"

"I-I-I don't kn-know it, they, ugh I don't know!" she screamed and the green energy surrounded the room. "What's happening to me?" she cried desperation on her face.

"It's ok, just stay calm. It could just be your powers intensifying, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Alex said and placed her hand on the distraught witch's shoulder with hesitation. Thalia shrugged away from it. When she did this a tremor shook the tower again.

"See!? I'm dangerous!" Thalia shouted hysterically.

"Thalia chill, we all can be dangerous, but we all know how to control it," Derek said in a soothing voice.

"Not like me, my mom's powers came from bad luck, mine does too. I'm more dangerous than all of you, that's why my mom was a villain for so long, being a hero just isn't possible for her or me," Thalia said sinking to the ground.

"But she became a superhero remember? Flash convinced her," Derek said approaching her now.

Thalia buried her head in her hands and didn't look up, "I've never been out of control like that before. What if it happens again?"

"It won't you and I can meditate more often, maybe it will help," Desiree offered.

"We've got your back Thals, we're your family," Tyler said with a smile.

Thalia raised her head up, and her eyes were different, her pupils were catlike now instead of round, "Thanks guys."

The other Titans concealed their shock at the girls' change in appearance. Alex was the first to speak. "Hey you know Thalia how about you just go rest for a bit, you can be done for the day."

Thalia sniffled, "Okay, thanks." The young girl got up and walked out the sliding doors. Once she was gone the Titans all looked at each other with worry.

"Did you see that?" Tyler whispered.

"Yeah, her eyes were all different. What do you think is up?" Derek said.

"Her powers are probably just maturing, she'll be fine," Desiree said simply.

"Yeah Desiree's right, let's get back to work now. Start level 13," Alex shouted as Tyler and Derek groaned.

Alex smiled as she turned to face her own practice, back to the midget robots. They were now firing off something new. _'Finally, I was getting bored.' _Round spiked discs flew at her at incredible speed. Alex didn't expect them to burst into flames. On the spot Alex froze in place, memories came flooding back to her. An inferno surrounding her, her back and arms screamed in pain and a sinister laugh rang in her ears along with high-pitched screams.

It took her a minute to figure out the screams were her own, and soon she was staring up at the faces of her three remaining team mates, all who had worry plastered across their faces. _'How did I end up on the floor?'_

"W-what happened?" she asked trying to get up now. The Titans gave her space to do so.

"You blacked out, for almost twenty minutes too. You were screaming the whole time," Tyler said.

"I think training should be over for today, we've been at it for about two hours anyway," Derek suggested.

"Yeah okay," Alex said as Tyler helped her to her feet. Desiree followed Derek out of the room and Alex was about to follow when Tyler grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"We need to talk," he said his voice serious.

"About what?" Alex said she didn't know where this was going but she didn't think she liked it.

"I think you need help. Like professional help," Tyler said.

Alex laughed, "Why? I'm perfectly fine."

"No you're not. You just blacked out from the memories," Alex's mouth dropped open in shock, "Yes I know you were remembering **him**, and your nightmares are still here. Maybe they'll go away if you get that help. My dad knows this one lady, Dr. Grey she's a specialist for people like us. She could help you," Tyler finished his voice desperate.

"I'm fine Tyler, just give it a rest," Alex said angrily. "I don't need a shrink; I can get better on my own."

"Alex I know you're strong, but even strong people need help. And you just happen to need it right now not forever but for now it might be a good idea," Tyler pressed.

Alex had enough and snapped, "Look Tyler, I can worry about myself so just back off okay?" She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. And the look on Tyler's face just made her feel worse.

"Ty, I didn't mean it," Alex started.

"I don't want to hear it Alex, I need space for a bit maybe you do too," he said as he walked out the door.

Alex's eyes welled up with tears as she walked out of the training room and down the hall to her room; Tyler was nowhere to be seen. Alex walked into her room and sat on her bed as a single tear dropped off her face. _'Why did I say that? Why? I need to talk to someone, but who? Thalia has her own problems and I don't want to whine to Derek or Desiree. I guess I could talk to…' _Alex picked up her phone and dialed it.

After ringing a couple times a voice answered, "Hello?"

"Jared?" Alex said trying desperately to hold back the tears but that wasn't working too well.

"Alex? Allie, why you calling me so late?" Jared asked, sounding concerned. Alex's only response was a sob.

"Allie why you crying? Is everything okay?" Jared asked again.

"I just need someone to talk to," Alex said, "I messed up."

* * *

Thalia lay on her bed curled up, thinking about someone she usually didn't think about. Her dad. Since she had been over to Jude's yesterday, she couldn't stop. _'Who was he? Do I look like him? Why did he leave? At least Jude knows where his parents are and that they did love him. No that's not right of me to say that. My dad probably did, does love me. Then why did he leave?' _Thalia asked her mom about the man she never knew a lot when she was little but the only response her mom would give her was, "He was a good man Thalia, but a busy one. He'd love you if he knew you. He left me not you."

But today that answer wasn't enough, Thalia wanted answers and now. She picked up hr phone and dialed her mom.

"Hello?" a drowsy feminine voice came. Lucky a.k.a Lucy Taylor. The great Jinx.

"Mom, I need to talk to you," Thalia said quietly.

"Hold on," Jinx said sounding more awake.

"Mom this is important," Thalia complained.

"Put the phone down sweetie, it's rude to talk on the phone when you have visitors," Jinx said. Thalia turned around to see a woman with short pink hair and wearing a black bathrobe in her room.

"Mom," Thalia whispered as she ran and hugged the woman.

Jinx put her arms around her daughter slowly, "Wow Hun, I've missed you too."

Thalia laughed quietly, realizing how much she had missed her mom.

"Ok, now what's the matter I can tell something's bothering you. Now sit down and spill it," Jinx said making herself at home on the younger witch's bed.

"Okay um I don't know how to say this but here goes. Who's my dad?" Thalia blurted. Jinx was caught off guard for a minute.

"Wow, that certainly wasn't what I was expecting. I guess you should know by now though. Sit down; I thought I told you to do that already?" Jinx commanded, the authority was still recognizable in her voice even after all these years.

Jinx had to gather herself for a moment, she sighed but then started, "Okay, this is a long story so be patient and don't interrupt okay?" Thalia nodded. "Alright as you know, I wasn't always a good guy. I was a villainess one of the best too, but had the worst team ever. Except for See-More, he wasn't so bad. Anyway, when the Brotherhood of Evil took over I wanted nothing more than to prove myself to them. To be respected for what I was. I did everything I could to impress them, my teammates however didn't care what the brotherhood thought, because of them I thought I'd never get the recognition I wanted so badly. Until one day, we were robbing a museum, we were bored and wanted some new stuff, as we were about to get away, a blur no a flash came and stole the stuff we stole away from us. I was holding a necklace but in it's place was a rose. That's when we came up against Kid Flash."

"I know this story," Thalia interrupted impatiently.

"Hey! Do you want me to answer your question or what? I told you you'd have to be patient so shut up!" Jinx snapped. Thalia just nodded.

"Okay where was I? Oh yeah Kid Flash, anyway, he kept on foiling our plans when eventually we caught him. I told Madame Rouge and offered him as a gift. She accepted and was on her way to pick him up. He tried to tell me that it wasn't too late for me to become a hero, to convert. I didn't listen, and of course he escaped before Madame Rouge could collect him. When she arrived she told us she'd go after him herself and that we were pathetic. I was crushed she was my hero, no pun intended. But I still thought I had a chance and went after him too. Eventually I found him, tired out from running from the evil woman. He trusted me, was talking again how I could be a hero, and didn't deserve to be treated the way I was being treated. I captured him, and presented him to Madame Rouge. I was so happy, finally I would be respected, but I was once again crushed. Madame Rouge told me that she would be taking all the credit and that I was worthless. Angered I looked at her and said, 'Catch him yourself,' and let Kid Flash go. I told her that I was to be respected as Kid Flash ran away. She smiled, I had earned her respect by standing up to her. As she left, Kid Flash was no where to be seen, but a rose was. I went over to the good side that night. And when the Titans needed help in taking down the Brotherhood, Kid Flash came and got me and I helped take them down.

"After that Kid Flash and I teamed up on our own. As it turns out we both had feelings for each other, we started going out and everything was fine. Then Fahrenheit struck, of course we came to help the other Titans. After that fight, we all disbanded and went off to college. Kid Flash or Wally West at that point went to the same place I did, I was a business major and he had a track scholarship but was majoring in psychology. We graduated and moved in together, we did things that you definitely won't do till you're married Got it?" Thalia nodded again, her eyes wide, she hadn't heard this part of the story.

"But Kole lived near us, and she was having difficulty over mourning her Jericho. Wally had more time on his hands than I did so I told him that he should go and visit with her a bit. He did of course being the nice person that he was, after about a year though I was getting territorial. Kole was always around, flirting shamelessly with Wally, my gorgeous Wally. And the visits he made with her were getting longer, their relationship was changing, and so was mine with his. One day, Flash came to me and what he said changed everything. Apparently he had a think for girls with pink hair. 'Jinxy I did something real bad. And I'm so sorry. I had sex with Kole, I'm so sorry Jinx please forgive me! I'll never see her again!' The fight went on for days, but in the end I forgave him, he didn't see Kole again, which made me happy. But one day, I came home from work and found him sitting at the table with the saddest expression on his face. I asked him 'What's wrong? Did Robin beat you in a bet?' I joked trying to make him smile. I loved his smile. He shook his head and then said very quietly, 'Kole's pregnant.' I froze, that was exactly what I didn't want to hear.

"'Say something Jinx,' he said not looking at me. It took me awhile to answer but I did. I said, 'Well, you should be with her then shouldn't you. That's the right thing, you two get married and soon.' He didn't like that idea one bit. 'I don't want to be married to her. I want you.' It broke my heart, I loved him so much but couldn't have him, I may have been an ex-villain but I had changed thanks to him and so had my morals, well sort of. I knew that if a guy got a girl pregnant he should be with her to support her. There was a lot of arguing and a lot of tears that night. There was also a lie. I lied to him, I told him I didn't love him anymore and that Kole did, so it only made sense that he should be with her. He didn't believe me, he told me so too. I told him it didn't matter if he believed me, it was true and had to be done, and these were the consequences we'd have to deal with. With much reluctance he agreed with me. He left the next day, took all his stuff and moved in with Kole. The Wedding was six months later. I didn't go, mainly because it would hurt too much, but secondly because Flash had two kids to worry about, I was pregnant with you. He found out eventually, I told him you weren't his, again I don't think he believed me. But he told me something, he said 'I'll always love you Jinx, know that. Even though I have to be with Kole, one day I won't have to be and on that day you and I will be together so help me.' That was the last time we spoke. You have his eyes you know. They sparkle in the same way when you smile, that's another thing he gave you." Jinx finished.

Thalia was dumbstruck, "Wow um, wow. I don't know what to say. Gavin would be my…" Thalia wasn't able to finish that sentence.

"Your brother, I know I don't get it either. Flash tried so hard to make me good but he couldn't get his own kid to be that way. I've had a theory that he resented Gavin as being the reason why he couldn't have me and that's why the boy's evil, or at least tries to be," Jinx said examining her nails.

"That's just weird. I don't want to think about that," Thalia said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Jinx laughed, "I think he'd probably have the same reaction."

"You didn't put a curse on him to make him evil did you mom?" Thalia said suspiciously.

"Hell no! I wrecked Kole's car but I didn't touch her kid," Jinx said appalled.

Thalia was quiet, "Did y'know Flash er, dad ever try to contact me?"

Now it was Jinx's turn to be quiet, "Yeah, a couple times when you were little. I hexed him the last time and told him to stay away and that I never wanted to see him again."

"Why? He wanted to try! Maybe he would have left Kole and had been with us," Thalia said hopefully.

"No, Kole got pregnant first, she got to have the happily ever after honey. I know I've thought about it too but it's fair. Not to you I know and I'm sorry I see that now. You could reach him if you want. He'd love to hear from you I bet," Jinx said with a smile.

"No I don't think so. It'd be weird," Thalia responded. Jinx wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"If you say so. So anything else you want to talk about? Boys in your life, shoes, make-up anything?" Jinx hinted.

"Well there's this boy who's following me around and it's real annoying because I don't like him at all but he doesn't get it. And today my powers freaked out on me so that's bad," Thalia said.

"OOhh a boy! What's his name?" Jinx said kneeling on the bed in excitment.

"Jude, he's impossible though. And weird, he lives with his brother but that's not what makes him weird. What does is that he's always standing outside my locker shuffling these cards all the time. But I guess I should be giving him a break, he saved me from the jocks today."

"I told you, if anyone messes with you it's okay to zap them and show 'em what you can do," Jinx said. "But I think you should give the boy a rest, it sounds like he likes you so give him a chance," Jinx advised.

"Yeah maybe," Thalia said.

"Y'know your powers are probably just maturing so I wouldn't worry about it. It happened to me when I was even younger than you," Jinx said with a smile.

Thalia returned the grin and said, "Alright, I feel better now, you can go home. It's real late anyway."

"Oh I see you're kicking me out now," Jinx said sarcastically.

Thalia was about to say someting but Jinx beat her to it, "I'm just kidding, I could spend the night though f you wanted. It'd be fun we'd mess with all your friends, especially Beast Boy's kid."

"Thanks mom, but really I'm okay. You can go home," Thalia said. She didn't know what time it was but judging from the fact that her mom was wearing her pajamas it was late.

"Alright, hey Christmas is coming up and Robin and I were talking about having a Christmas party here with the Titans East too. How does that sound? It might be a little crowded but it'll be fun," Jinx said.

"Mhmm that does sound good," Thalia yawned making Jinx laugh again.

"I'll get out of here. Night night angel," Jinx said as she got up to leave, "I'll just leave his number here if you change your mind. I love you angel," Jinx said.

"Love you too mom," Thalia said her eyes already shut.

* * *

Jinx smiled and teleported herself back to her apartment, her big spacious apartment. _'Damn, now I'm lonely.' _She walked over to her mantle which was decorated with pictures of her and Thalia over the years. _'Two beautiful girls. Two, I don't care what people say, it's a lonely number.'_

Jinx walked into her room, and sat on the black silk comforter on her bed, she opened the top drawer of her nightstand. She dug to the bottom and pulled out a crinkled picture. It was of her and Flash when they had just moved into the apartment. She was sitting on his lap, and he had his chin resting on the top of her head. Both were smiling widely. A tear ran down Jinx's face as she lay down on the large bed. She held the picture close to her heart.

'_See Jinx, this is why you don't get close to anyone anymore. You get hurt.' _She wiped the lone tear away and didn't cry anymore. _'I miss you Flash, and I hate that.'_ She thought as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Well what did you think? I know it's kind of sad but I actually like it. Okay disclaimer: I don't own Lips of an Angel or X-men. Did you guys catch the crossover by the way? Well be on the look out for more X-people. And each chapter is now going to be named after a song that relates to it., sort of like a soundtrack or playlist. I might rename the other three chapters so they'll be unified or something. Okay just review please; I want to know what you guys think.


	5. New

Okay, I don't own the songs Under Pressure, Let It Be or New. Okay I know you guys are all pretty confused by now probably but things are going to start making sense…hopefully. Anyway here it is!

* * *

Thalia slammed her locker door shut. It was the last day of school before the winter break and Jude hadn't been at school all week. In other words, she was pissed off! _'Of course right when I decide to give the brat a chance he decides not to show up to school. Welcome to my life.' _

She was making her way to lunch when a voice stopped her. "Um excuse me miss but I seem to be lost. I'm new here and I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of the cafeteria?" the voice said with an accent. _'British?'_ Thalia wondered.

She turned around and was shocked, this boy was god-like. He was tall and you could tell under his sweater that there were some nice muscles. He had reddish-brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes, and when he smiled shyly a perfect set of pearly white teeth.

'_Say something you idiot! You're staring!'_

"Hi um, I'm headed off to lunch too so you can just follow me if you like," Thalia offered. How she got all the words out smoothly she didn't know.

"Really? Thanks, I'm Oliver by the way. Oliver Beckett," the boy said smiling that cute smile again.

"I'm Thalia, where are you from Oliver?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"London England, my accent didn't give me away?," Oliver joked. His voice had a sweet boy next door sound to it.

Thalia laughed, "I guessed you were British but I just wanted to be sure you weren't from Wales or something and embarrass myself later."

"Ah very smart move, where do you want to sit?" he asked as they entered the cafeteria.

Thalia scanned the room to see a sulking Alex and a bored looking Valerie. "Um we could sit with my friends, they're both girls so I'm sorry."

"No that's quite alright, I don't mind. Maybe people will think I'm a ladies man," he said his smile getting wider each time he did so.

'_You mean you're not?' _Thalia highly doubted that he wasn't and as soon as he realized all the better looking girls here he'd forget her completely. One flirty gaze from Cassie Moth should do it.

As they approached, Alex straightened up and smiled her first smile all week. She wasn't taking the break from Tyler very well at all. The once bored Valerie was suddenly very alert.

"Hi guys, this is Oliver he's new here. Oliver this is Alex and Valerie," Thalia explained as the two other girls waved to indicate themselves.

"Hello ladies, it's nice to meet you" Oliver said as he sat down next to Thalia.

"Nice to meet you too, how do you like it here?" Alex asked.

"It's nice, although I don't really get all the fuss about this winter formal thing. We didn't have one at my old school in London," Oliver said.

"Well it's the only dance freshman can go to, and seniors are the only ones who can go to prom so yeah, the rest of us kind of freak out," Valerie answered as she took a sip from her coke.

"Oh I see, so all of you have dates I would guess," Oliver said. Alex was suddenly very interested in her French fries.

"Um I'm going with a guy from my chemistry class, are you going with anyone Thalia," Valerie said trying to tiptoe around Alex.

"No one yet, I don't think I'll go. Stuff to do you know," Thalia said. Derek had offered to take her because Desiree told him she didn't want to go, but as soon as Desiree heard that she suddenly wanted to go really badly.

"What about you Alex," Oliver asked.

'_God please don't let her kill him, he knows not what he does,' _Thalia prayed.

"I'm not sure, I might ask a friend from another school," Alex said with anger in her voice. She was gripping the table so hard Thalia was afraid the girl's alien strength would break it. Thalia turned to see what was the problem, and immediately wished she hadn't.

Tyler had his arm around no other than Cassie Moth, who hated Alex with a passion. The two were whispering something that was extremely funny since Cassie was cracking up.

"Uh, did I say something?" Oliver asked with his sandwich in hand.

"No you're fine. Hey um Alex, could I borrow your notes for History? I totally zoned out today," Thalia said trying to change the subject.

Alex still staring at Tyler answered Thalia sweetly, a little too sweetly, "Of course, and you know what? I'm definetley asking that friend I think."

'_Oh no, this is going be really bad at home today.' _Thalia thought as she finished her turkey sandwich, dreading what dinner later that night was going to be like.

* * *

At the end of the day, Thalia was rather reluctant to go home. _'What was Tyler thinking pulling something like that?_

"Hi Thalia," a voice said interrupting her reverie. Oliver.

"Hey Oliver, how was your first day?"

"It was pretty good. I'm actually sad it's over and break's starting though," Oliver said walking by her side.

"Really? Why's that?" Thalia asked, most kids no all kids loved getting out of school.

"Well I don't really know anything about town, like where to hang out so I'm probably going to be bored all break," Oliver said sadly.

Thalia felt really bad now, "You know, I'm not doing much over break give me your number and maybe we can chill."

"Oh that would be great here," Oliver said as he wrote his number down on a piece of paper for her. "I'll probably text you later tonight, maybe we could catch a film tomorrow or something."

"Sounds good, I'll text you so you can have my number," Thalia said as she starting typing on her phone. Oliver's buzzed seconds later.

"Alright, um I'll see you later then," Oliver said as he left the building and walked down the street.

Thalia smiled to herself, a boy had just asked to spend time with her. Well that one boy oh what was his name, had wanted to do stuff with her plenty of times but she didn't really like him. God, what was his name?

Thalia tried to remember the boy's name as she walked through the parking lot to Alex's car. All of a sudden a card blew into her face and landed on the ground. She picked it up and turned it over: the joker. Thalia looked up to the sky looking for trace of where the card might have come from.

'_Jude.'_

* * *

It was one week into the three week break and Thalia was already having a migrane from the bickering Alex and Tyler had been doing since they got home a week ago. That's why Thalia had spent most of her time with Oliver, and was about to leave to meet him. In addition to that, the "S" shaped cut on her hand and somehow gotten deeper and was starting to sting a bit but never bled. It was like a think membrane of skin was keeping it from bleeding.

"You just had to flaunt it right in my face didn't you? That's low Tyler real low," Alex shouted, as Thalia made her way through the common room.

"I wasn't flaunting anything! I'm not interested in that skank!" Tyler yelled back.

"Oh really? Because it didn't look that way," Alex shouted, as Thalia left the common room and headed downstairs to leave to meet Oliver at the ice rink. She sighed as the doors closed behind her.

'_It's so obvious those two are miserable without each other so they should just get back together. But no that wouldn't be any fun would it?' _Thalia thought as she teleported herself off the island and into downtown. She arrived in one of the stalls in the girl's bathroom of the ice rink.

'_Good, I'm not in the Boy's room this time. That was embarrassing.'_ When Thalia first found out she could teleport she ended up landing in the boy's bathroom of a school in China. It didn't end well, let's just say that. Forgetting about the memories she walked out and found Oliver.

He smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, he was much more comfortable around her now. "You ready?"

"Yup, let's go," she replied as they went to get skates. They laced their skates up and wobbled arm in arm out onto the ice.

Once on the slippery floor, the two became more balanced and able to glide. Thalia had been skating since she was three and was spinning circles around Oliver who just smiled at her.

"You look like a pixie or something," he said to her, "Just something magical, but you've always had that sense about you at least to me." He grew closer and took her hand in his.

"Oh I didn't tell you? My mother's Tinkerbell," Thalia said, making him laugh.

His statement worried he thoughr, _'Does he know what I am? I haven't sensed anything magical about him so I don't think he would.' _So she shook the feeling off.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon just gliding around the rink joking and flirting. When it got dark they decided to end it and just walk around the town.

"Hey Thalia can I tell you something?" Oliver asked looking quite nervous as he gripped his hot chocolate that they had just purchased.

"Sure go ahead," she said taking a sip of her warm drink.

"Okay, you promise not to freak out?" Thalia nodded. Oliver sighed as he pulled them into a deserted alley and then continued, "Alright just watch." He handed her his cup, and then wrapped his arms around her, the next thing Thalia knew they were on top of the City Hall building.

"H-how did you?" Thalia asked.

"I'm a sorcerer," Oliver blurted out, and waited for Thalia's response. She was silent so he decided to speak, "If you never want to see me again I totally understand."

Thalia laughed, "No it's totally fine. I'm a witch, look," a green orb of energy appeared in her hand. It disappeared as Oliver placed his hand over it. She looked up at him and took his other hand.

"This is going to sound cheesy so I'm sorry but just listen. Even though we've only known each other for about a week I feel connected to you," Oliver said as he leaned in closer.

"I thought I was the only one who noticed it," Thalia whispered, their faces inches apart now. Oliver closed it as his lips crashed onto hers. Thalia had never been kissed before, it was wonderful. Their lips moved together and it seemed like the world had stopped just for them.

Oliver was the one to pull away, "I like you Thalia. Go to the dance with me?"

Thalia answered by kissing him lightly on the lips, "Of course." She teleported them to her fake address an apartment complex and walked into the lobby. "Goodnight, and by the way, I like you too."

Oliver smiled and waved a goodbye before he turned and walked away. After she watched him walk away, she teleported into her room in the tower. She landed on the bed with a smile on her face.

'_A boy likes me. Some one I like likes me back!' _She rolled over on her side and saw the joker card on her nightstand and felt a twinge of guilt. She really should go check up on Jude soon. _'Why do I feel bad? I barely know the guy, most of the conversations we've had end with me yelling at him. I shouldn't feel bad at all.' _

She picked up the joker card and stared at it._'I'll stop by his place tomorrow before I go shopping for a dress.'_ The last thought returned her to thinking about Oliver and soon she was fast asleep. The "S" on her hand brighter than ever.

* * *

"So you've gained her trust?" a voice said from the shadows.

"You tell me, I got her to kiss me didn't I?," Oliver said, his voice lost the kind tone and had turned venomous.

"Yes it would seem you have. You know the plan, don't mess up this time, we don't want to lose anymore to the rebels."

"That was a one time thing and it won't happen again Master," Oliver said as he bowed in respect.

"It better not, or you know the consequences this time they will be much worse," the voice said menacingly.

"I won't fail I promise, she'll be ours. The prophecy will be fulfilled," Oliver said.

"Good, so long Beckett," the voice said as it vanished.

"She will be ours," Oliver whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile Jude was sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the floor. His room was dimly lit and he barely heard Xander come in. The older brother sat down next to his sibling but was quiet for a moment.

"I know you want to help her but we can't. We'd be risking our exposure again," Xander said trying to sound comforting.

"And if she dies then what? We just forget about it? Even though it's our fault?" Jude snapped.

"She won't die, the worst they do to you is torture you senseless till you forget who you are and what your powers can do," Xander said dismissively.

"That's not good either I hope you know," Jude said silently. Xander got up and walked out and into the kitchen, Jude followed this discussion was not over.

"I don't get why you're so upset about this, we've dealt with these guys before and got away unscratched. What's got you so freaked out?" Xander asked as he poured himself a glass of vodka.

'_How can he be so ready to let an innocent person die? They're setting that monster to get her!'_

He took a sip as Jude replied to the question, "Oliver Beckett is the one they sent after her."

Xander spit out the liquid and dropped his glass, shards flying all over the floor. "You're positive?" His expression was fearful now.

Jude nodded gravely, "I wish I was lying." Xander looked at the broken glass, a snap of his fingers and it was as if there was never any mess.

Xander folded his arms across his chest, "Well then, that definitely changes things. We're going to have to tell her."

"Hide her too. We need to keep her safe," Jude said determined.

Xander nodded in agreement, "We'll have to take her far away." He started to walk to his room. Jude again followed him.

"One question: Oliver has already revealed what he is, how do we convince her to come with us?" Jude asked.

"We explain to her calmly what she is, and if she doesn't believe us we'll take her against her will," Jude nodded. And with that Xander left the room leaving Jude on his own to think. The room was bathed in the silver light of the moon. He stared at the orb thoughtfully.

'_I really hope the prophecy is wrong.'_

* * *

Well okay, I revamped this I don't know how many times and I still don't know if I liked it. I'm a bit distracted at the moment because I took a break from reading the master piece that is Breaking Dawn!! Just because I love you all too much! Also I had to get this chapter out of my system so I can write the next chapter where everything is explained.

Well review please! Thank you to all the people who have reviewed already but I would like to see some new readers review. I know you guys are reading so pretty please!? I want to know what you think.


	6. Little Red Riding Hood

I don't own the song Lil' Red Riding Hood. Some oldies band does, only I'm using the remake by Bowling for Soup. YouTube the video, the song is great! Enjoy!

* * *

Thalia was walking down the snowy street listening to her iPod. It was a long walk to Jude's place from the tower and the temperature had dropped considerably over night.

'_Jude had better be home. It's freaking cold,'_ The wind howled around making it colder out than it already was.

Thalia finally arrived after what seemed forever at Jude's apartment complex. She couldn't have teleported because she and Desiree decided if they did it too much they would eventually get caught. She took the elevator up and walked to his door. She was a bit hesitant about knocking.

'_You can always just turn around and go back, it's not like he's expecting you or anything. No you can do this, now go!'_

She knocked quietly and heard what sounded like someone tripping behind the door. "Damn! Ouch!" that was clearly Jude's voice. Thalia chuckled a bit, who knew the suave Jude was a klutz underneath.

The door opened and revealed a tired but smiling Jude, "Hey Thalia come on in." Thalia walked in and got a really good look at Jude. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was all messy. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. "So what brings you here?"

"I was just stopping by to see if you were sick or something, you were out all last week so yeah…" she trailed off.

Jude stared at her with a huge smile on his face. "What? Why are you smiling?" Thalia asked.

"You were worried about me," Jude said and turned to walk into the living room. She followed him, fuming.

"I was not," she exclaimed.

'_Yes you were.' 'Shut up!' _Thalia argued with herself.

Jude sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table, "Okay sure, take your coat off. Xander's out right now so you don't have to worry about him spazzing out on you today."

Thalia didn't know why but she did as Jude said and laid her coat and gloves on the kitchen counter and walked over and sat on the coffee table facing Jude.

"So were you sick? I mean you don't look sick," she asked.

"Nope," Jude said as started channel flipping.

Thalia stared confused._ 'Why else would he be out?'_

"Okay so if you're not sick then why have you been missing school?"

Jude's face fell a little, "Xander needs help with some stuff here. So I have to stay at home. We're on break though now right?"

"Yeah we are, are you coming back at the end of break?" Thalia asked.

Jude didn't speak for awhile, "I don't know yet. It depends on some stuff that's going on."

"Like what Jude? What's so important that you have to stay here?" she said, her voice rising a bit.

Jude smiled, "You're not helping me believe you didn't miss me when you say that you know."

"I didn't. Okay maybe a little, but that doesn't answer my question," she barked, her face serious. Jude was still smiling though. "Tell me!" she ordered.

The dark-haired boy sighed, "I didn't want to tell you about this, I wanted to wait till Xander came home but I guess I have to." He ran his fingers through his hair which was spiky today, his dark eyes were filled with sadness.

'_Oh come on, he's cute and you know it!' 'SHUT UP!'_

Thalia could see that this was going to be hard for Jude, she leaned in, "I know it comes off as if I don't like you Jude but, on some strange level I do. You can tell me if something's wrong. I'm a good listener."

Jude looked at her for a bit, "Alright it's kind of a long story so pay attention. Xander usually tells it better than I do so let me know if you get confused."

Thalia rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Oh no not another one."

"What?" Jude asked.

"Nothing continue," Thalia said making herself comfortable on the glass coffee table.

"Okay, remember I told you my parents died when I was little?" Thalia nodded. "Well they were murdered. Murdered by hunters, it was a dark night Christmas Eve in fact a long time ago. Nineteen twenty four, my family My mom Esme, my dad Daniel and Alexander or Xander was in our little house in the woods that were hidden by mountains. We thought they wouldn't find us there, and we were wrong. My mom heard a noise outside that worried her. Who else could be way out here? My father who was also worried, told Alexander and me to run out in the forest and far. I was only four at the time. We did as we were told, but heard screams echoing from behind us. Early the next morning the screams stopped. Xander thought it was safe for us to go back to the house, what we saw was disturbing. My mother and father's bodies were drenched in their blood, it was on the walls and spattered over the floors. On each of their right hands was a cut in the shape of an "S". The Shaken had come for us. Confused yet?"

Thalia nodded, "I don't understand? Why would hunters kill your family? And who are The Shaken?"

"I'm getting to that. Okay don't freak out on me I don't think you will considering you're one too but," Jude started but Thalia cut him off.

"Wait what am I?" Thalia asked.

"Thalia my family all of us are witches, warlocks, sorcerer whatever you prefer. The hunters that killed my parents weren't normal witch hunters though. They were The Shaken. The Shaken are a group of warlocks and witches with our kind of powers. They are collectors, they kill witches and warlocks for their powers, sometimes they'll keep one or two if they show promise. I think that's worse, you become something else entirely. Your magic becomes like a drug and you just want more, so you'll kill innocent sorcerers just to gain their power. My family caught their attention, they were willing to take on all of us. My parents didn't want us to become monsters, so we ran. After they killed my parents they came looking for Xander and me, we were special apparently. We woke up night after night feeling a presence was among us but when we searched we found no one. We've been wandering around ever since, around the nineteen forties I stopped aging. No idea why but I just did, and Xander did too. We think it might be because we have to avenge our parent's deaths. We've been rescuing ones who have been marked and some have even gone off on their own to save others. The Shaken call us rebels, I like it but Xander doesn't really, he thinks we sound to much like superheroes. And here we are."

Thalia just stared at the boy, "Okay so what does that have to do with me?"

Jude took Thalia's right hand, which was wrapped up in gauze now, "You've been marked by The Shaken. There's a prophecy saying that The Shaken will obtain a witch of great power, they'll steal her power and she'll die. Thalia you are that girl."

"I don't believe you! This is nonsense, there's no such thing as "The Shaken" you're just trying to scare me," Thalia said starting to get up, Jude grabbed her by her upper arms.

"Look at this if you don't believe me," he held up his right hand, there was a faint scar of an "S" on it. "I was supposed to be one of their inner circle. I refused them that's why mine is a scar now."

"I bet it's just a coincidence you and I have a scar on the same hand. It doesn't mean we're connected or I'm a prophecy or whatever," Thalia was getting flustered now, getting up and walking away from him.

"Go ask your friend Oliver to show you his hand, he's got one too. Only his will be bright red even though he's had it for almost a century, it looks as if he just got it yesterday," Jude said.

Thalia spun around to face him. "How do you know about Oliver? Have you been following me?" she said growing angry.

"I've known Oliver for a long time, he's the one who gave me my scar. He's one of The Shaken's best, part of their inner circle. Don't trust him Thalia, you can't," Jude pleaded.

"Why should I listen to you?" she said coldly.

"Because I have more experience with Oliver and the others. Xander and I have been fighting them for most of our lives. Stay away from Oliver," Jude said.

Then Thalia suddenly started to laugh, Jude straightened up, "I don't see what's funny about this. I just told you some dude wants to off you and you're laughing. Maybe you're hysterical." He'd heard about people snapping when they found out about this kind of stuff, maybe Thalia had cracked.

"No, no I'm not, I just find it hilarious that you would come up with a story like that just because you're jealous of Oliver! I mean really Jude, you could have just told me I'm a little creeped out that you're following me though," Thalia said laughing the entire time.

"I'm telling the truth! You're in danger!" Jude practically shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

"Okay let's say I actually believe you. I don't think Oliver is capable of murder, he's too nice," Thalia said, smiling as she thought of the sweet and sensitive boy with the sexy accent.

"That's because you're Little Red Riding Hood! And he's the big bad wolf, he's tricking you Thalia," Jude said growing more and more desperate.

"And who's the hunter who's going to save me Jude? Is it you? Well guess what, this Little Red Riding Hood can take care of herself and fend off any big bad wolf that comes her way. Honestly I don't have time for this I have to go, I need to get a dress for the dance that Oliver is taking me to. Oh I'm sorry I meant the Big Bad Wolf," she snapped as she left the room. The door slammed and Jude groaned as he kicked the wall in frustration.

"She's a feisty little thing isn't she?" a voice said from behind Jude. "That must be what makes her so gosh-darn adorable."

Oliver was standing in front of the doors that led to the balcony. "I must say I like the analogy. I've always thought I'd make a good werewolf."

Jude braced himself for a fight, "Relax Masterson, I'm only here as a warning. I've got bigger things to concentrate on than you and Alexander."

"You will not touch her," Jude growled. "I won't let you." Pure hatred was in his eyes.

"Oh you won't be a problem, your parents weren't when they were trying to protect you, trying to save you from your destiny. Though I still think they should have just handed you over. They wouldn't have died if they did that. Just like we won't have to kill you if you just stand out of the way and let us take the witch," Oliver said.

"I won't back down easily. You'll have to kill me first before I let you get to her," Jude said as he launched something that looked like black lightning at Oliver. The other boy responded by turning into a black smoke like form. He pulled himself back together and sent black energy at Jude. Jude went flying into the wall, the black energy held his wrists in place. Jude struggled to get free but his efforts were useless

"We will kill you Jude, after we kill her and you will watch that, you will watch her scream in agony. I don't get why you're so protective of her, she's really not all that special. Well you know what I mean," Jude growled when Oliver said that. "Oh I get it, you like her don't you? Maybe even love her? Oh that makes perfect sense, and it will make me going to the dance with her all that much sweeter. You know that's when the date is set right? She's to be sacrificed that night. I'm hoping I can get some fun in with her body before that though if you know what I mean."

Jude snarled and broke through the bonds and lunged for Oliver. The evil boy turned into the mist and floated away from Jude. "Stay away from her Jude. It'll be easier that way."

Jude was kneeling on the floor, "He won't get away with this. I won't let her be my fault too."

Xander walked in to see the boy on the floor in anguish, "Wow what happened here? What's wrong?" Jude didn't answer, he walked over worry plastered all over his face. "Jude what's going on? Talk to me Jude."

"Oliver stopped by for a visit. The date is set and lil' red riding hood is on her way to grandma's house," Jude said, his face was hopeless.

* * *

Okay what did you think? I hope that clears up a lot of confusion. I've had the thought of Thalia being Little Red Riding Hood for a long time, it just seems to fit her character at least for this story. Reviews are like chocolate!!


	7. Confessions of a broken heart

Okay peeps I'm little disappointed, I had no reviews for the last chapter (tears) so please can I get some feed back on this one? Oh and I hope the last chapter cleared up all the confusion, this one is just kind of going to be a filler chapter I think so here it is!

* * *

'_How dare he tell me who I shouldn't hang out with!? It's absurd; he has no right to say something like that at all!' _Thalia was walking through the mall, her anger made her powers run loose. Fountains were exploding and the lights above were flickering in and out.

'_Oh crap! I let loose again.' _Thalia looked behind her to see the chaos she had caused. A few girls were picking up the clothes they had just purchased, a row of baby strollers and wheel chairs that you could rent were tipped over and one was rolling away. The large fountain in the center of the mall was flooding. Thalia blushed and immediately felt remorse. Babies were crying in their mother's arms because the fire alarm had gone off.

She ducked into a barren hall and uttered an incantation, after that the whole place was back to normal and the mallrats minds were cleared of the incident.

'_There that's better, I really have to learn how to control this stuff otherwise I'm bound to get found out and that wouldn't be good. I can't let the stupid things Jude says get to me. Even if he did look extremely worried, NO! DO NOT FEEL SORRY FOR HIM!! He was just making that stuff up. I would have noticed if Oliver had a cut on his hand anyway wouldn't have I? Unless he hid it somehow…NO! You're doing it again, just don't think about it. Think about the nice dress you just bought, yeah that works.' _

The dress she had purchased had been a short red one that was a little poofy at the bottom but not overly. She had thought about what Jude had said, her being little red riding hood and almost didn't buy it but mentally slapped herself. Just because it was red didn't mean anything right?

'_I hate him, I hate him so much!' _Thalia wasn't looking where she was going, she thought she had been going in the direction of the food court but she ran into something hard and ended up on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" a man said. Thalia looked up to see a man in a suit, his white shirt untucked and his tie was loosened. He had red hair and striking blue eyes, the same color she had only his were filled with worry. He offered her a hand which she took hesitantly.

"Y-yeah I t-t-think so, thanks," she said as she put her glasses back on. The man was smiling now; something seemed awfully familiar about him.

"Good you might want to slow it down a bit. We can't all be the Flash right?" he said jokingly.

"R-right," she looked at the brief case in his hand. There was an engraving on it with initials W. West.

"H-hey y-you're Gavin Marshal's dad," Thalia said her stutter was starting to go away, this man was her dad.

His face fell, "Yeah he's my son, how do you know him?" His tone was somber. Probably waiting for her to shout that his son was a complete asshole.

"He goes to my school, I think you know my mom too," she whispered the last part.

Mr. West looked intrigued all of a sudden, "Really? Who's your mom?" he whispered back.

Thalia looked around nervously, "We can't talk here, too many people but follow me outside if you really want to know." He nodded in response. Thalia led the way out of the mall and out of the parking lots and down the streets. She finally stopped in an alley.

Mr. West suddenly looked suspicious, he didn't know this girl. Maybe she was a thief and this was all part of her scheme to get his money. _'Whatever she won't catch me.'_

Thalia spun around to look at him, she looked nervous like something was building up in her that she just wanted to say but couldn't. That made him drop his suspicions a little, he had a soft spot for girls after all.

"Okay um I'm Thalia Taylor. My mom's Luc-" Thalia didn't get to finish as realization hit the man and he finished for her.

"Lucy Taylor to the business world. Lucky Taylor to her close friends, you're her kid," he said with a smile.

"Yeah I am," Thalia said smiling back at him, "and you're Kid Flash, well Flash now right?"

He laughed a bit, "Yup I am," and then something else popped into his head. _'If she's Jinx's daughter and she knows Gavin, she looks about his age too then she must be…'_

"Are you my…?" a strange look was on his face, half nervous but the other she couldn't understand, was it hopeful?

"Yeah I am. My mom told me about two weeks ago, I wasn't going to contact you but since we kind of ran into each other maybe I was supposed to," Thalia said getting quieter near the end.

Flash was smiling but then he said, "Jinx told me that you weren't mine." His face fell for a minute.

"Yeah, she um lied about that part a bit; she said it wouldn't be fair. Kole got you first and that's just the way it was going to be," she said sounding a little sad. Her voice matched the look on his face.

"I think I always knew, but she told me she never wanted to see me again. I shouldn't have listened," she had the feeling he wasn't talking to her anymore but to himself as he stared at the ground.

Thalia reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulder, he looked up at her, "I think she lied to you again. I think she misses you terribly. Now that I'm gone probably doesn't help the situation, she says I look like you." He looked at her questioningly not understanding what she meant by that.

"Oh yeah," she laughed quietly. She took her glasses off and her blonde and red hair changed to its natural green. "I'm one of the Titans now, I live here and she lives back in Gotham alone."

Flash looked at her in disbelief, "My daughter is Enchantra and my son is Whiplash. Ha, it's kind of funny once you think about it."

Thalia cocked her head to the side, "What's funny?"

"Well your mom was a villain and you're a good guy, where as Gavin's mom was a Titan and he is, well was according to Kole, a villain," it didn't sound like he quite believed his son wasn't a villain anymore.

"Well he hasn't given me or the other Titans any trouble so far so who knows, maybe he is a good guy," Flash gave her a look. "Yeah I don't believe it either. You don't know how weird it felt when I found out that he's my brother! Ugh it's too strange!!" The same look of disgust was on her face that she had when she first found out the news.

Flash had to laugh at that, "Yeah sometimes I don't even think he's my son, but his powers say otherwise as do the DNA tests." Thalia laughed with him, their eyes were both sparkling.

"You know, I was kind of mad when she told me the story. I mean you didn't love Kole, you loved my mom and when you tried to see me she wouldn't let you, that's what makes me mad the most I think. Maybe it hurt her too much to see you or something," Thalia said changing her hair back and putting on her glasses again as they started to walk out of the alley.

Flash put an arm around her, it didn't feel awkward or weird either it just felt right. It was as if he had been there and known her whole life.

"Your mom is a strong lady. Stubborn too, she probably thought she was doing what was best for you so don't be mad at her. I made a mistake in listening when she said to back off and when she told me to be with Kole. I missed out on most of your life and that's not right, true she should have told you about me earlier but I also shouldn't have done what I did with Kole either. I'm more to blame than she is, if I hadn't done that then we could have been a family, and now that I know of you I'm going to try to make it so we can be a family or at least so I can be your dad. I don't think your mom is too happy with me," he said. It was plain to see that he still loved Jinx and missed her a lot.

Thalia smiled reassuringly, "I don't think she's mad at you and I'm sure she misses you. She just won't admit it."

Flash shrugged, "If you say so, but let's not talk about your mom anymore. We have a lot of catching up to do and I have the afternoon off if you do too, you want to grab some lunch?"

Thalia smiled, "I would love to Flash."

He returned the smile and said, "You can call me dad if you like." His face was hopeful.

"Okay dad," she beamed. She was incredibly happy right now, it was as if she hadn't had a conversation with Jude at all, she had her Dad finally and hopefully maybe her mom might have him back too eventually. She thought as they strolled down the street.

* * *

'_What am I doing here? Everyone else here is clinically insane.' _

_'S__o maybe you are too.' 'I am not! Take that back!' 'See you're talking to the voices in your head, that's never a good sign.'_

Alex was sitting nervously in a waiting room in Gotham; she had taken Tyler's advice and Jared's too and gone to go see this Dr. Grey person. After she had sobbed to Jared she had been surprised when he agreed with Tyler, he said that maybe it was right to get some professional help.

So now here she was sitting in a bland waiting room with some dude who was sucking his thumb and looked as if he was about to cry.

'_You know I could just get up and leave. No one would notice.' _Alex started to stand up when the door opened and a lady called her name, "Alex Grayson, you may come in now."

The woman was tall for a girl, had red hair that was pulled into a bun, this was Dr. Jean Grey psychiatrist to those with superpowers. Alex nodded slightly and followed her into the office.

Alex took a look around the room. The walls were a boring beige color and there was a couch that was maybe a shade darker than the walls, across from the couch there was a reddish brown armchair and a glass coffee table separated the two pieces of furniture. There was a large mahogany desk in the corner. There were two pictures on the wall, one was of her and brown haired man with deep red sunglasses, it looked as if they were in their twenties then. The other one had the man, her and a small boy with brown hair in between them.

'_Nice family.'_ There were more pictures on the Dr.'s desk; they seemed to be a bunch of teenagers all in a large living room with a man in a wheel chair in the middle.

"That's the boarding school I grew up at, Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children. Have you heard of if?" the Dr. said making small talk as she sat down in a chair.

Alex had heard of the school, she her brother and the other Titans had been invited to go there a couple months back but refused politely. They needed to take of Jump City.

"Yeah I have, I've heard it's really nice," Alex said as she sat on the couch across from the Dr.

"It is I enjoyed staying there. The professor taught me everything I know; he helped me out when my powers went haywire. But we're not talking about me today, what's on your mind?" Dr. Grey said crossing her legs.

Alex sighed, "I've been having this reoccurring nightmare of a bad memory I have. You probably know that I'm Midnight, well last spring I was captured by Fahrenheit and tortured. In the end we defeated him and he's gone for good but I can't get rid of the dreams. A couple weeks ago I was training and a flaming disk came at me and I blacked out from remembering what he did."

Alex stared at the floor her voice shaking, "He could control fire, he never used it on me but I saw him do it. What he did do to me was stab two large gashes down my back; I've got permanent scars there now."

Dr. Grey looked at the young girl with sympathy, "Have you talked to a doctor about this before?" Alex shook her head slowly, "Well what happens in your dreams?"

Alex was still staring at the ground when she answered, "I'm in the dark like when I was when he had me captive. I hear my boyfriend, well my ex-boyfriend I guess screaming endlessly and then after a while he stops screaming and there's dead silence. That's when Fahrenheit starts laughing; mocking me I can feel the chains I had on my wrists and around my ankles. I try to get out of them to find him and Hydroclone, and he keeps laughing. Then I wake up, it's the same every time." Alex was gripping her seat tightly if she had moved her hand a part of the couch definitely would have been ripped off.

Dr. Grey was quiet for a minute thinking, "Alex I think your experiencing Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome. It usually happens to people who have been raped or abused. I would suggest sleeping pills for the time being." Dr. Grey scribbled something down on her clipboard.

"But what if we get called into a mission in the middle of the night? My team needs me!" Alex protested standing up now.

"Alex your team needs you healthy, I'm sure they could handle a mission or two without you. And it's not forever just for a short time," Dr. Grey said calmly.

Alex sighed; she knew her team could handle anything. They were strong, so Dr. Grey had a point, "Fine for how long do I have to take them?"

"We'll see by how you're doing after a couple of weeks," the red head said.

Alex rolled her eyes, _'That doesn't sound good at all.' _"Sounds great."

Dr. Grey smiled noticing the sarcastic tone in Alex's voice, "I know it sucks to feel weak, but this will help you get better. Meet me here next week okay?"

Alex nodded, "Okay see ya Doc." She made her way to the door.

"You can call me Jean," she said with another warm smile. Alex returned it as she walked out the door feeling a little bit better. She liked Dr. Jean, she didn't totally agree with he treatment but she probably knew best.

* * *

Flash walked into his house with a broad grin on his face, not something you saw everyday anymore on him. Knowing this his wife Kole became very bewildered.

"What's got you in a good mood? Something good happen today?" Kole said as she came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened ever so slightly that Kole didn't even notice.

"Oh I just um ran into someone today," Flash said trying to shrug it off. He didn't know how she would take him seeing his daughter.

Kole didn't really like Jinx very well; she would say it was because she still didn't trust her as a hero. Flash would always point out to her that if it hadn't been for Jinx she still might have been frozen in the Brotherhood of Evil's lair and that Jinx had been stopping crime in Gotham since the Titans broke up, despite Fahrenheit's threats. Flash knew the real reason; it was because deep down Kole knew that Flash still loved Jinx.

"Oh really who?" Kole asked sweetly, honestly wanting to know.

'_Oh well I better tell her, she's just going to find out anyway.' _Flash took his coat and tie off and threw them over one the kitchen chairs. He walked into the living room and sat down on the black leather couch.

"I saw my daughter today," Flash said as Kole took a seat next to him. She now looked even more confused than she had earlier.

Kole blinked and then laughed, "But Flash honey, we don't have a daughter. Now who did you see?"

Flash didn't respond _'Jinx would have believed me, has Kole forgotten that I had a life before her? A life that I was perfectly happy with and wanted so bad.'_ He rolled his eyes, sure Kole was sweet and everything, but could she honestly forget the scene he and Jinx had had so many years ago about who was Thalia's father. Kole had believed Jinx right away, Flash knew it was only because Kole didn't want to see Jinx ever again.

"_Wally I know it hurts but its obvious Jinx doesn't want you anymore. I do Wally, I love you I have your son. She went and slept with some random stranger probably and had a crack baby." _Flash had almost ripped Kole's head off that night. How dare she say that about Jinx? She wasn't a whore and would not sleep with just anyone, especially not someone on drugs.

"Kole I know we don't have a daughter together. I have one with someone else," he said seriously.

Kole stared at him with her wide blue eyes (AN: she does have blue eyes right?), "Well shouldn't you be sad then? I mean you'll have to pay alimony and spend time with her. Also since we don't have a daughter then who's her mom?" Kole's smile was gone from her face and her voice had turned icy.

"She's Jinx's daughter, she's Gavin's age and she's one of the Titans. You've met her last spring when you know the Titans all got together with their kids and Gavin you know," Flash trailed off.

"Yeah I know her hurt Alex Grayson. Wait hold on, are you talking about Thalia Taylor? The quiet shy one?" Kole laughed, "There's no way that's Jinx's daughter! I thought she was adopted or something, she and Jinx are so different. I think the girl is lying to you Wally."

"She has my eyes Kole. She stutters just like I did when I was little, after you get her talking that goes away and she's more like Jinx but more watered down. I'm going to be seeing her more often Kole," Flash said his voice raising an octave.

Kole's face was angry, "You have a family here Wally. Your son needs you, that girl has spent seventeen years without you and she's fine. Your son who you've known his whole life is having problems, you need to help him. He needs his father, that girl does not need you, she has that flighty witch of a mother." Kole stood up as she said this yelling every word.

Flash stood up along with her, "I missed out on her life, I've tried with Gavin and I'll keep trying. I can be a father to both of them. Thalia needs me too, every girl needs a father and I shouldn't have listened to Jinx when she said Thalia wasn't mine. Don't you dare call her a witch! Jinx is one of the best people out there, sure she is a witch but not in the way you're talking about! You are not going to call Thalia 'that girl' either. She's my daughter and Gavin's sister. Who knows maybe she'll rub off on Gavin and he'll turn around?"

"Oh I highly doubt that. Jinx was a villain so her daughter must have some evil in her system just waiting to get out of her!" Kole shouted as she stormed out of room and back into the kitchen.

Now Flash's temper was rising, he tone was quiet but fierce when he spoke, "Jinx has turned around, and I turned her to the good side. She has been a great accomplice to the new Batman in Gotham for years, and do not forget Kole that that is my daughter, you don't even know her! She's a good kid I think she's proved that so I would watch what you say about her!"

Flash turned and walked out the door, Kole expected he had run off somewhere maybe Japan today. _'He'll be back, he always comes back.' _Though this time Kole wasn't so sure.

Okay this is probably the longest thing I've ever done before yay!! I don't mean to bash Kole either, I love her. She just got the unlucky pick in my head of being Kid Flash's wife when he really loves someone else. I don't own Confessions of a Broken Heart.

Review please!


	8. MonstersA Lack of Color

I don't own A Lack of Color or Monsters. I don't have the brilliance that those bands do. A Lack of Color goes with the first part, Monsters goes with the second part of the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last time! Virtual cookies go to you!

* * *

Flash had finally stopped running he put his hands on his knees and panted for a bit. He was still as fast as he used to be but it just took a lot more out of him. He had circled the globe about four times and this was where he had stopped. Gotham City outside their apartment. _Her _apartment. He stood up now staring up at the tall skyscraper, Thalia had said that Jinx still lived here; the question was is she home at the moment?

'_What do I say if she is home? Do I want her to be home?' _Flash sighed and started into the building. He sped up the seven stories, turned right and stopped at the door to the apartment. He didn't have a key anymore; Jinx had demanded it back from him a long time ago. But of course he didn't need one, he could just phase through the walls. He took a deep breath and then he was in the apartment.

'_Well she redecorated,'_ He looked around, the furniture was different but still in the same positions as they were when he left. The walls that were once red were now a grayish blue. He walked over to look at the pictures on the mantle. It was covered with Jinx and Thalia, at the park when Thalia was about four it looked like. Christmas a couple years ago. There was no sign of a significant other for either of the multi-colored haired girls. Flash didn't know whether this made him happy or not.

'_Thalia said that Jinx had had a couple dates now and then but nothing serious. Does that mean she might actually still…love me?' _

He walked through the kitchen part of the room, on the fridge there was a picture of Thalia with the new Titans. They all were smiling and looked like regular kids, no powers or uniforms, just normal. Yeah right. What really caught his attention was next to this picture was an older picture. It was of the Old Titans outside the tower. Robin and Star were standing next to each other, Beast Boy and were on Robin's other side. Terra had an arm around Starfire and another around Raven, who didn't look too happy with the human contact. The speedster laughed a quiet laugh but it died when he saw who else was in the picture, sitting in front of everyone else was him and sitting next to him was Jinx. The picture had been taken on the last day the Titans were all together as teens. Again no uniforms, they looked ordinary as if they weren't heroes. Sad smiles were on all of their faces, except his. He and Jinx were going to the same college; nothing was going to change for them until much later.

'_Where did I go wrong?'_ His question was answered by another picture on the fridge. This one had four people in it: Argent was leaning up against a telephone pole laughing at something Red Star must've said, next to them Jericho was sitting on the sidewalk and Kole's figure was leaning against him. The dark pink haired girl's head was missing. That made Flash laugh.

'_Oh yeah, that's where. God if I could re-do anything it would be Kole. Why did I let her get to me? I should have just ignored her, but no I had to go and be a stupid hormonal guy who melted at the first sign of some girl wearing a thong.' _He took another look around the small home, though there was no sign of Jinx having a boyfriend what he felt was worse, was that there was no sign of him…unless. Flash made his way up the small staircase and down the short hallway where there were two rooms. He walked into the one on the left which he soon assumed was Thalia's.

The room was a light purple, on one wall there was a collage of band posters, art drawings and random pictures clipped out of magazines. A small bed was in one corner of the room and there wasn't much else besides a closet and dresser. It looked as if she never left.

Flash walked out of his daughter's room and stopped outside the door leading to the other room, a wave of guilt washed over him, he didn't feel right about this.

'_Do I really want to know? It's wrong snooping around her room. But you've done it before, and she hated you for it then too. Hmm déjà vu? Here goes nothing.' _

He pushed the door open, the walls were a light gray color. A large bed with a black comforter and pillows and matching iron headboard took up most of the room. Two black nightstands were on either side of the bed. He walked over and laid face down on the bed. It smelled like Jinx, some exotic floral scent. He loved it, but feeling like he was getting to creepy he sat up and that's when he noticed the flat piece of paper on the onyx colored table.

The red head reached for the piece of paper which was folded over, he opened it up. It was a crinkled photo. _'How many of these things does she have around here? Wait, I have this picture back at my house.' _It was the picture Jinx had looked around in her drawer for, the one of them when they first moved in.

'_She still has this, I would have thought she'd have thrown this out years ago. It was out, that means she's been looking at it recently right? So she must…miss me? Why else would she have it out!?' _A wide grin spread across his face, this was probably the best day the speedster had had since the awful day Kole came into his life. But then another thought occurred to him. _'What it she has it out because she wants to throw it away? It was folded over.' _Flash's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of feet walking up the stairs, Jinx was home.

'_Oh shit! Quick, where to hide? The closet? No she'll find me there, but I don't have another choice. She'll know it's me if I run by and probably hex me again. So the closet it is.'_ He ran as silently as he possibly could into the closet and closed the door silently. He watched through the crack between the door and the wall. _'I'll just wait until she leaves and then I'll speed out.'_

Jinx strolled in, at least she looked like Jinx but with blonde hair that went to about her jaw line. She was dressed in business clothes, a grey knee length skirt and a fitted white blouse, a black blazer in one arm and a red shiny purse in the other that matched her high heeled shoes. Normally someone would look completely dull like that but Flash thought that she still looked hot. The witch shook her head and it changed back to the bubblegum pink color Flash knew and loved. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she walked over to the other side of the bed and lay down in the same position he had been in moments before. The woman looked tired, not from the stressful day at work but as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and no one to help her carry it.

'_She looks miserable, even more miserable than when she was with those Hive Five guys.'_ He wished he could reach out to her more than anything, but again she would probably hex him if she saw him. Then she sat up suddenly supporting herself on her elbows. Something in her eyes changed, and she was looking straight at the closet.

"Flash, I know you're here I saw your aura the minute I walked in the lobby. Now come out come out wherever you are," Jinx said playfully as she got up off the bed and with a wave of her hand the closet door opened, but Flash wasn't behind the doors anymore.

Jinx's face fell, "I could've sworn," she whispered before feeling a gust of wind behind her. She gasped and turned around, but again it was only her in the room. Except on her pillow there was something lying there. Curiosity overcame her as she walked over to the midnight colored bed. On her pillow was a red rose and under it was a piece of paper. But when she turned it over and it was the picture of her and Flash that she had looked at a couple weeks ago.

* * *

The snow was lightly falling as Thalia made her way home from her afternoon with her dad. A huge smile was on her face as she stopped to admire the swirling flakes as the fell and how they looked against the city lights. Feeling absolutely giddy, the teen spun around in circles ignoring the stares from the gawking passerby.

'_Life is great!'_ Thalia decided as she started to walk back home, _'I've got friends, I just found my dad who really wants to spend time with me, and I've got the best boyfriend! Oh my gosh, Oliver! I completely forgot!' _

Thalia quickly ran into a shopping store, rushed towards the girl's changing rooms. She found one and the teleported herself back to the park where she was supposed to meet the English boy. She arrived around a bunch of trees, and when she decided the coast was clear she made her way to the park bench where Oliver was still sitting though she was almost an hour late. His head was down staring at the ground.

"Sir? Are you alone?" Thalia asked, when she said this his head shot up. At first he looked almost angry but it was only for a second when the sneer was replaced by a winning smile.

"'Ello love. What took you so long?" Oliver said as he stood up, he draped his arm around her as they started to walk through the park.

"I uh, got lost on Main Street," Thalia said, "I'm so sorry! What can I do to make it up to you?" she said in a sweet voice as he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh I don't know, I'll figure out something," he said with a mischievous grin as he started play with a few strands of her hair. He started to lean into her, his face just inches from hers when…

Do do do do do do do do do!! (Titans theme song) her communicator went off. Thalia groaned.

'_Shit! Perfect timing as always.' _She reluctantly pulled away from the boy, "Sorry I have to take this, be right back." She zipped around the corner leaving a confused looking Oliver behind her.

Once she was sure she was hidden, she pulled out the annoying yellow device which she was still cursing under her breath. Alex's face was on the screen and she didn't look happy. She was in her uniform, and Thalia knew that meant one thing: trouble.

"Where are you? We've been calling you for the past five minutes!" Alex shouted as she dodged what looked like a black beam.

"Sorry, what are we dealing with?" Thalia apologized with a roll of her eyes.

"Why don't you see for yourself!" Alex snapped, she was very angry so it must have been bad. "Get yourself down to Rosen and Baker NOW!" Alex's face disappeared with one last scowl.

Thalia sighed, time to go but what to say to Oliver? She ran back to the boy who was waiting patiently where she left him.

"Oliver I am so sorry but, my something's come up. I have to get home now or I'm grounded," she laid feeling awful as the boy's face fell.

"It's all right, I don't want you to get in trouble. DO you want me to teleport you home?" he asked politely.

"No I'm sorry, I can better do it myself." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll call you later." She smiled as she turned and sprinted down the road she teleported as she was changing her hair and her outfit changed. Suddenly she was standing next to Hydroclone who was shooting lightning with one hand and blowing gusts of wind with the other. He was aiming it toward these small black figures that were dodging every blow.

"Welcome to the party," Hydroclone said sarcastically as he sent a wave that hit four of the little figures.

"Thanks," she said as she sent a wave of green energy at ten more of the things. It just went through them. Thalia gasped, "What are these things?"

"We were hoping you might know. Shadow thinks they might be demons from another dimension but the rest of us have no clue. Look out!" Thalia ducked, one of the little demons had tried to surprise her from above. It fell to the ground and faced her. None of its facial features were visible except for the pointed gleaming white teeth that it was flashing in a malicious smile towards the two teens. It lunged at Thalia teeth bared and claws stretched out. Thalia waved her arm and sent it flying backward.

"Nice one," said her other male teammate Scorch as he landed on the ground blasting starbolts.

"Thanks but I don't think it worked all too well," the green-haired witch said as she pointed at the demon. It shook its body like a dog does after it gets wet and snarled in her direction.

"How are we supposed to beat these things? Nothing's working!" Shadow shouted appearing next to Scorch.

Midnight was next to arrive as she dropped in the middle of the circle her team had formed, landing in a crouch. "They have to have some weakness, we just have to figure out what it is," their leader said with determination.

"Well we better do that fast because I think they're multiplying," Hydroclone said staring at the army of the black demons around them. He was right, there seemed to be more of these things than there were when they started fighting.

The Titans stood close together in a circle, their backs to the center. "I guess we'll just do what we always do. Improvise," Midnight said as her eyes started to glow blue. She blasted about twenty away and they disappeared into the city sky.

"Titans Go!" Midnight shouted as she threw some black bird-a-rangs. The others sprang into action. Shadow was next to Thalia now and the two witches started blasting energy at the demons. Shadow chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" at the top of her lungs as Thalia tried to manipulate the demons to turn on each other.

Hydroclone and Scorch were trying to combine their powers, Tyler's water with Derek's burning starbolts, to try and burn the little monsters but it wasn't doing much good.

Midnight was on her own with ten of them ganging up on her, she threw starbolts at them, and kicked and punched but again her attempts were fruitless. They started to laugh mockingly as she drew tired and started to pant. Then one of them grinned and started to rub its feet on the pavement the others did the same. Midnight stared fro a moment, mystified at their actions. Then the road sparked where the demons feet were and flames fifteen feet high appeared encircling her. She was trapped.

Midnight froze as she heard laughter ringing in her ears but not from the demons, this was from the person who still haunted her nightmares every time she slept. She dropped the knife she was preparing to throw and knelt on the ground, covering her ears.

"It's not real, he's not here. It's just your mind playing tricks on you," she mumbled to herself.

'_Or is it?'_ A voice in her head answered, only it didn't belong to her. Fahrenheit. _'You're dead, I killed you. You're not here.' __'Are you positive?'_

Midnight gave out a bloodcurdling scream. The blood in her veins felt as if it had frozen, the voice was getting louder. Far away she thought she heard someone shout her name but her senses were hazing and she couldn't identify the voice. That one was getting louder too, competing against Fahrenheit's mocking voice. This one sounded like a male and was frantic.

"Midnight! Snap out of it! Please!!" _'Is that Tyler?' _"Come on Midnight, listen to my voice, and come back to us!"

'_It is Tyler!' _The villain's voice was getting softer, her sight returning and her breathing was becoming regular again.

'_You can't escape me Alex, I'll always be here.' 'No. You won't.'_ Alex's head snapped up with a new fire in her eyes, staring through the flames and into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Hydroclone's face relaxed as he sent a wave of water to extinguish the flames. She stared at him.

'_He still cares about me.'_ Midnight smiled, Hydroclone returned it. The moment was short lived as Midnight's peaceful gaze turned to horror. A pack of demons were about to sneak up on Hydroclone, claws and teeth bared as they sprang into action.

Midnight sent a starbolt at the little annoyances, sending them back a few yards. Hydrolone returned the favor by sending a lightning bolt at a few behind her. She smiled at him before the others showed up.

Thalia landed next to Midnight, "There's too many of them! I don't know how to get rid of them!"

"I don't think any of us do!" Midnight shouted back. The Titans started to squeeze close together again.

"So what does that mean for us!?" asked Shadow.

The answer didn't come from any of the Titans, but from two hooded figures. They were perched up on top of the streetlights one shorter than the other, they jumped from their spots in sync and something that looked like black energy but smokier was circling around them. They landed at the same time on their feet and made a motion with their hands. The black smoke surrounded the army of demons who had frozen in place.

The shorter one suddenly shouted, "KaliDISPEL**!"** The small demons screamed in agony as one by one the disappeared until it was just the Titans and their hooded saviors. The Titans turned to face the figures, confused looks on all of their faces. Midnight as the leader felt it as her job to introduce herself and the team. She strolled over to the two men, or at least she guessed they were men.

"Um hello, I'm Midnight the leader of the Titans. This is Hydroclone, Enchantra, Scorch and Shadow," she said indicating to each of the members as she called their name. "We just wanted to thank you for saving us."

"Don't mention it," said the shorter one, his eyes were hidden but his voice sounded friendly. The other one nudged him in the arm hard. "Ow! Hey, I was just being polite! Chill why don't cha?" The short one rubbed his bruised arm.

Thalia cocked her head, something seemed too familiar about his voice. She walked over to him and saw him stiffen. She was standing barely an inch away from him as she looked up. Somehow his face was still hidden by shadow but Thalia had an idea of who it might be.

"Jude?," the green haired witch whispered. The man was still for a moment but then slowly nodded and whispered back, "How'd you know? I thought you didn't believe me?"

Thalia smiled, "Not here let's get back to the tower and we'll talk more." Thalia turned to see the faces of five very bewildered Teen Titans. "It's ok, they're friends. They're coming back to the tower with us. That ok?"

Alex looked unsure for a quick moment but then, "Alright, it would be our pleasure. But I want answers once we get there okay?"

Thalia nodded, "I know I do too."

"You'll get your answers. We're here to help, something's coming that you've never seen before but we can help," Jude said.

"What!?" said the taller man who sounded incredibly like Xander, angry and anxious. "What are we going to do? I didn't agree to this!"

"Come on X, they need our help and this is what we do. So come on, don't be a jackass and not help," said Jude.

The figure shrugged, "Okay fine let's go." The annoyed tone was not hidden at all.

Midnight looked slightly insulted but said, "Okay then, can you both fly?" the two nodded, "Follow me then." She took off, the other Titans following behind her. Except Thalia slowed to stay with Jude, a serious expression on her face and although Jude's smile was visible it looked worried.

"You sense it too don't you?" Thalia asked quietly as they launched into the air. The smile disappeared from Jude's face.

His voice was low when he answered, "Yes, something big is coming, bigger than those demons."

"Can we beat them?"

There was silence but then Jude said, "I'm not sure."

* * *

Cliffhanger!! Sorry about not updating in forever, school's been hectic so updates might not come as often as they used to but I will try my hardest to update every couple months. Well review pleeeaaaseee!!


	9. Emergency

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! Or this song!!

Okay, so I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm seriously sorry!! This school year has been crazy busy with papers and projects that I still have to do. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last time! You guys are great!!

* * *

"So that's it, any questions?" Jude asked the five teen superheroes, who all had the same blank stare on their faces. "Uh guys? You there? Hello?" Jude turned to look at Xander who had separated himself from the group, "Uh can you help a little maybe!?"

Xander rolled his eyes and then waved his hand with nonchalance, making the dumbstruck teens snap out of their trances. The heroes were still in their hero uniforms, not enough time to change before the Masterson boys launched into their tale

"Okay so these guys are after Thalia because they think she's "the chosen one" or something?" Tyler asked.

"That's right, they want her power. She's the most powerful sorceress so far," said Jude looking straight at the girl in question. She wasn't looking back.

"No offense to Thalia but, why her? Jinx is like ten times more powerful right? And what about Raven?" Alex asked.

Xander finally spoke up and said, "Jinx doesn't have what The Shaken are looking for, and Raven and Desiree are technically from a different world. The Shaken don't deal with other realms like Azarath."

"Well I don't want this Oliver dude anywhere near Thalia," Derek said firmly his arms crossed and an angry stare in his eyes.

"I don't think any of us do," Desiree said in a dead monotone voice, but she wore a concerned expression on her face.

"Then that's it, no more hanging out with Oliver okay Thalia?" Tyler said as if it were just that simple.

"It's too late; she has to go on as if nothing has happened. Oliver already knows that Jude and I are here and will suspect we interfered if Thalia who was all starry-eyed today doesn't ever want to see him again tomorrow," Xander stated.

With that a huge argument broke out about what was best for Thalia. The only person who wasn't a part of that conversation was in fact Thalia. She was still staring down at her hands in her lap.

"Um hey, maybe we should ask _Thalia _what she thinks she should do." Jude suggested.

All eyes turned to Thalia, who still wasn't looking back.

Derek was the one who spoke up, "Well Green, what do you think?"

Thalia finally raised her head; her eyes darted to every face in the room from Alex to Derek, to Tyler to Desiree even to Xander until she finally landed on Jude. He kept staring when she responded, "I-I I don't know!"

The young witch stood up from her spot and shot out the automatic doors. Derek started to go after her, "She's gone to the roof, I'll go talk to her," but Jude put his arm in front of him to stop him, "I'll go talk to her." Derek nodded. "Follow the hall 'till you get to a staircase that goes to the left."

Jude turned to Xander, "Call Valkyrie, tell her what's going on. We're going to need all the help we can get." The older boy nodded and pulled out a sleek silver cell phone. Then Jude turned to exit the doors.

As he left a question ran through each of the remaining Titans' heads: Who was Valkyrie?

* * *

Jude opened the door to the roof as he walked out he saw a silhouette of slender Thalia just standing and staring out at the ocean. Her hands were slightly glowing so Jude approached cautiously.

"It's a bit cold out isn't it?" no response from Thalia.

He got closer so now he was standing right next to her, _'She's even more beautiful in the moonlight.'_

"You gonna talk to me?" he asked and still got only silence as a response. "C'mon Thalia I want to know what's going on in your head, please?"

Thalia finally sighed, "Why me? I can't even control my own powers!" as if to prove her statement a hex made part of the building crumble. She groaned in frustration. which only made the building start to crumble more.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down! Let's get away from the edge huh?" Jude said as led back a bit to a spot that wasn't covered in snow.

He looked at her and said, "I know you're scared, but no one's going to hurt you. Your team mates and I won't let them you got that?" Thalia nodded.

Now Jude remembered something, he cleared his throat, "So you and Derek huh?"

Thalia looked at him in confusion, "What about me and Derek?"

"He likes you, you heard him back there," Jude said, it was his turn to look at his shoes now.

Thalia laughed a little, "Derek and I are just friends, and he's way into Desiree anyway. No guy in his right mind would like me. I thought one did but I guess not."

Jude looked up at her and said in a sincere tone, "Thalia Oliver's a jerk, but there are plenty of guys who would love to say that they like you."

"Oh yeah who?" Thalia snapped, "They only want something from me! Desiree has Derek and Alex has Jared and Tyler still! No one cares about me!" Again another hex broke loose as she started to sob, "It's for the best I guess, I'm bad luck anyway."

Jude couldn't take it anymore, he pulled Thalia in and crashed his lips onto hers, and surprisingly she didn't struggle. After a bit he pulled away and said with great meaning, "Thalia, you've known that I care for you. I've been alive for a good few years and I haven't felt a connection to anyone else but you. That's why I'm going to fight till the death for you too. So don't ever say that no one cares about you."

The witch was speechless, so she did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She hugged him, not too tight but with enough strength to show Jude that she cared too.

"I'm a bit confused right now Jude, I think I care about you too for some crazy reason even though you drive me insane, but can I just have some time to think about all of this?"

Jude smiled, "Yeah sure I understand. As long as I have a chance, I'm happy."

Thalia sniffled and Jude wiped a tear from her eye, "So what do I do now?" she asked.

Jude's smile disappeared as reality came crashing back to him. "Like Xander said, you go on as if nothing has changed. You go to the dance with Oliver, but we'll be there too with some back-up."

"Back up?" Thalia asked as they started to walk back inside. "Who?"

"A friend of ours Valkyrie, you probably won't ever see her hopefully. She mostly does stuff quietly," Jude answered as they walked down the hallway.

"Her name's Valkyrie?" Thalia said disbelievingly.

Jude laughed, "No that's just her code name, kind of like your name Enchantra only we use these so The Shaken has a harder time finding us and we don't go running around in spandex."

"I'm going to ignore that last comment, but what's her real name?" Thalia asked again.

"That I can't tell you but I can tell you yours, mine and Xander's. Valkyrie has to give you her identity herself."

"Oh, okay so what's mine?"

Jude chuckled under his breath, "You're not gonna like it. Xander came up with it okay it wasn't me I swear: Little Red Riding Hood."

Thalia made a sour face, Jude was right she didn't like her name, but she shrugged, "Oh well I guess, so what yours and Xander's?"

"Xander's is Conquer, y'know because of," "Alexander the Conqueror," Thalia finished for him.

"Right and mine is…" he trailed off.

"What? What is it?" Thalia pressed as she smiled a bit, "It can't be the Big Bad Wolf could it?" She teased.

"Haha, no it's not that, but good try," Jude answered.

"Then what the hell is it Jude?" she almost shouted.

"Rebel."

* * *

Sorry it was so short! I hoped you liked it! Please review!! They make me so happy.


	10. Pressure

Again I own nothing at all.

I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry to those of you who still find this story entertaining.

* * *

Wally dragged his feet through the front door of his house and made his way to the kitchen. The speedster was tired and that was plain to see. Of course you would be too if you had just run around the world about fifty times and then went to go see your would-have –been wife and chickened out of talking to her.

Something about the house was different, it was quiet. The house was never quiet. Someone was always having an argument, or watching television. Gavin's music wasn't blaring from upstairs either, Kole wasn't chatting away on her phone. Something was up. "Kole?" Wally called. "Is anybody home?" No answer.

'They must have gone out or something,' Wally thought. He opened the sub-zero refrigerator and pulled out a Gatorade, he need to re-fuel. He leaned against the kitchen counter and that's when he saw the note. It was written in Kole's curly handwriting and in her favorite blue pen.

Wally,

I think I owe you an apology. I should have seen that you still love Jinx. I guess I was just lying to myself this whole time. I wanted you to love me really badly but I see now that that just can't be. What I guess I'm trying to say is that I'm leaving, well by the time you read this will have left. I've gone back to my world to live with Gnaark again. Gavin's still there though. I only told him that you and I aren't with each other any more; the rest is your job. Good luck and I do love you Wally, but I don't think it's in that way anymore.

Goodbye,

Kole

"So you cheated on mom or something?" an accusing voice said from behind Wally. He turned around to see Gavin sitting at the kitchen table looking down. Anger dripping from his words and clearly in his eyes.

Wally ran a hand through his own hair, "You read her note huh." He walked over and took a seat next to his son. Gavin moved his chair away from his father.

Gavin replied gruffly, "Yeah I did, now answer the question: did you cheat on mom?" He was glaring at Wally now and it almost seemed as if an aura of hate was radiating off of him.

Wally sighed, "Gavin I have to explain something to you."

His son snorted, "Damn right you do!" His arms were folded against his chest, but it almost seemed as if Gavin were ready for a fight.

"Hey! Don't take that tone with me alright!?" Gavin rolled his eyes. "Okay now, I never cheated on your mother. I cheated on someone else with her."

"Oh really? Who?" Gavin snapped.

"Her name is Jinx, I had been living with her for awhile," and the sad story began. Gavin waited patiently until the end, but he never looked at Wally.

"And that's about it now," Wally finished. Gavin remained silent. Wally looked at the boy with concern, "Gavin? What's going through your head now?"

"I guess I kinda knew, but is Thalia really my sister then?" Gavin wrinkled his nose.

Wally laughed, "yes Thalia's your sister, deal with it. It could be worse." The older red-head leaned back in his chair and took a gulp from his Gatorade.

"Oh yeah? How?" Gavin challenged.

Wally took a gulp of his Gatorade and said, "You could be related to Alex" smirking at the disgusted look his son had on his face. Wally West hadn't worn that smirk in a very long time.

* * *

The Titans were all awake the next day, the news finally sinking in. Tyler walked into the room yawning, "Hey where are Jude and Xander?" He said while making his way to the pancakes Derek had made. "MMM chocolate chip!"

"I believe they're still asleep," said Desiree who was meditating in front of the window.

"Who's still asleep?" Jude said walking through the door, dressed in his usual colors of black. He looked around and saw that a Titan was missing, "Where's Alex?" His left eyebrow was raised.

Thalia with her mouth full of chocolate chip pancakes said, "Oh she's with Dr. Grey at the moment she should be back soon."

Jude strolled over to the counter and grabbed an orange and started peeling, "Who's Dr. Grey?" The four titans looked at each other, silently deciding who would be the one to explain.

Derek took the responsibility of answering, "My sister's psychiatrist. Alex was tortured almost to death last year and she's working through it."

Tyler sat down with his plate and said, "I haven't heard her scream in a few days. That's a new record."

"The therapy must be helping then," Jude said, "Who almost killed her?"

The Titans all wore different expressions, Thalia: sadness; Derek: a somewhat angry look; Desiree had her usual expression of apathy but with a hint of sad, and Tyler's head was down but his knuckles were turning white from gripping his fork. He whispered, "Fahrenheit."

Jude was saved by making any further questions by none other than Alex herself walking, make that bounding, in with a large shopping bag with her complete with a grin on her face. Derek sensed trouble.

"What's in the bag?" Tyler asked with a confused look.

The raven-haired girl shot him a glare, "Well wouldn't you like to know?" Tyler was taken aback, hadn't things been going somewhat well recently?

"S'just a question, ya don't have to answer it if you don't want to," he mumbled.

"Alex how many credit cards did you max out?" Derek groaned

"Ha-ha none actually, I paid for this myself," she said with a satisfied grin.

"Well what is it then?" Thalia asked, truly interested.

"My dress for the dance, which if you'll excuse me I have to go call my date and let him know what time he has to be here," by the time she said date Tyler's eyes grew wide and his orange juice was now all over Desiree.

"You have a date?" he said after wiping off the juice from around his mouth and shooting Desiree an apologetic look who just glared back at him.

"Oh don't sound so surprised, you're taking Cassie aren't you?" Alex said as she started to walk out of the room. Tyler followed behind her fuming, muttering something not very nice about Miss Moth.

The remaining few just stared at the closed doors, Desiree was the first to speak, "Well I'm going to go shower…again!" She walked off dripping orange through the doors.

Derek was laughing to himself, Thalia was confused, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," a wide grin on his face however contradicted his words. Thalia smirked. "Oh come on, what is it?"

"Well, it's obvious to see that those two are absolutely miserable without each other but sadly they won't get back together," he said shoveling the remains of his pancakes into his mouth.

"Oh yeah and what makes you say that?" Thalia asked in disbelief as she took her empty plate to the sink to rinse it off.

"'Cause I know my sister. Even though it's technically her fault she's miserable she's stubborn and she's going to want Ty, to apologize first before she does. Until then she'll be masochistic."

Thalia's face was sad, "Alex doesn't seem that way."

Derek shrugged, "Yeah maybe you're right, she could just be trying to figure out how to say sorry, but something tells me inviting another guy to the dance isn't the way to do it."

Thalia had no words for that but shrugged as well. Derek stretched and then said, "Well enough of that drama I'm going to go practice in the gym. See ya," and he disappeared through the doors.

That left Jude and Thalia in an awkward silence. The two were both contemplating on what to say. This time Jude spoke first, "So lovely weather we're having isn't it?" He gestured out to the gray morning, the ground covered in snow. Thalia giggled a little.

Jude looked at her, "Are you nervous?" The platinum blonde looked down and nodded slowly. Jude walked over and put an arm around her, "It's okay, we'll get you out alive don't worry. Xander and I have been in this business for a long time, it's our specialty."

"How can you talk about it so casually? Doesn't it scare you?" Thalia asked her voice barely above a whisper, her blonde bangs hiding her glasses-framed eyes.

Jude stared off into space, "I dunno, I guess I'm just used to it I guess. After 'bout what, thirty plus years I think anyone would be." She looked up at the jet-black spiky-haired boy, how could he be so nonchalant about this? Then a thought occurred to her:

"Jude?" "Mmh?" "What do you think you would have wanted to be if you had been, y'know normal?"

"Define normal," the boy said earning himself a punch in the ribs from the girl.

"C'mon now I'm being serious! What would you have wanted to be?"

Jude stopped laughing and a contemplative look came over his face, "Ah jeez, I dunno I've never really thought about it before. I guess I'd want to be an investigator, work for the CIA or something."

"You'd make a good spy," Thalia said with a small smile. She leaned her head on his shoulder. They just sat that way for awhile, thinking about the huge challenge they were about to take on.

* * *

It was dark, Alex didn't know where she was but there was music, loud blaring music. Bodies surrounded her dancing to the beat. Slowly she began to recognize that she was in the school gym. Her fellow Titans jumping up and down and acting crazy as normal teenagers should. They looked so carefree, but it was short-lived.

A bunch of dark figures invaded the room, the Titans sprang into action but it wasn't enough, there were too many of them. Derek had stepped in front of Desiree to shield her from a deadly blow. She watched as her brother's limp body hit the floor. Desiree's eyes glowed black and she took out the boy's attacker, and herself as well. Then Alex heard a scream, Thalia was in something that looked like black fire, Jude scrambling beneath two of the large black figures to get to her. She spun around despratley looking for Tyler but she couldn't find him. Tears began to fill her eyes, when was the last time she had cried from fear.

Silence. And then a voice whispered in her ear, "Did you really think I was gone?"

Screams filled her ears, and she was somewhat aware of someone shaking her. "Alex! Alex! Alex wake up!" Alex's eyes snapped open only to meet another pair of deep blue ones. Tyler. Worry was plastered all over his face.

She was gasping for air as her fellow Titans entered the room, "What happened?" a voice asked, she didn't know who it belonged to, she was awared of a pair of arms that were locked around her.

"I-I don't know! She's not responding! It took me ten minutes to wake her up and she's got scratches on her arms."

"Alex, it's me Thalia. You're all right, it was just a nightmare calm down. You're safe now." The leader of the team shook her her vigorously.

"I-I saw something. The way I used to see Fahrenheit." She watched as she saw her team mates stiffen vaguely.

"What did you see Alex?" Desiree said, her monotone voice somehow calming Alex, her breathing returned to normal anyway. Then they were joined by two more bodies.

"Is anyone hurt?" "No we're fine Jude!" WE ARE NOT FINE! DO YOU SEE HER ARMS!? The scars from _him_ are back!"

"Calm down Tyler, okay Alex now, what exactly did you see?" came the calm voice of her brother. She could see all of their worried but tired expressions, but that didn't matter, they had to know.

"H-He's back!" she stuttered, grasping her arms which she hadn't noticed till now that they felt like the were burning. Thalia reached for the scared girls face to wipe something away, was she crying?

"Who's back Alex?" Thalia asked calmly, staring straight into Alex's eyes.

"Fahrenheit."

* * *

Again another cliffehanger! I'm so sorry but that's just how it goes. Anyway I'm hoping to wrap this up in a few more chapters, three is my goal but we'll see. Reviews are very much appreciated! Virtual cookies to those who do! Also I know the song kind of only applies to Wally but if you squint there are lines that are related to Thalia and Jude


	11. Attack Music

Hey guys! Just wanted to say hi and a warning that this chapter might be a little bit longer than my other chapters so get ready! Also a big thank you to those of you who reviewed.

* * *

The Titans plus Jude and Xander were spread out in the common room. Derek and Alex sat on the couch. Alex's face was buried in her hands while Derek put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Thalia and Desiree were pacing in the kitchen where Jude was sitting on the kitchen table and Xander was leaning against a wall. Tyler was glaring out the window and though it was winter a fierce thunderstorm was brewing outside. All was quiet.

Desiree was first to speak, "What if Fahrenheit isn't back? After all she was having a nightmare, she could have put the person she fears most into the situation just to make it worse."

"It's a good theory but it doesn't explain why her scars have re-appeared," Derek replied, Desiree shrugged.

Alex's head shot up and she shot a look at Desiree with fury in her eyes. "Fahrenheit is back, I can feel it. It didn't seem the same as my other dreams, I could see in this one. The others have just been memories. Trust me, he's back."

"We believe you Alex we're just examining all our possibilities here," Thalia stated.

Xander spoke up, "I have an idea, and it's just a legend though so I'm not sure how much we can trust it."

"What is it?" Derek asked.

Xander rubbed his chin and stared up at the ceiling for a minute before he spoke again, "Well it's been said that The Shaken can bring back the dead if they want, but they have no control over their bodies which could be why they didn't bring my parents back. If they've been watching you, they might think that by using Fahrenheit they can distract you so they can get closer to Thalia." The blonde girl shuddered at the thought.

Jude seeing her reaction quickly said, "But we've never faced anything like this before so it's highly unlikely. My guess would be The Shaken are on to us and are just trying to scare us, no need to be worried. They probably saw Alex's memories of her scars and carved them into arms themselves, and Desiree can heal those right? So I suggest that since tonight is the big night we all go back to bed for a couple more hours so we can be well rested."

Again, Thalia was surprised by his lack of fear, they could very well be dead in a few hours and he was acting perfectly normal. Well normal for Jude anyway. The other Titans nodded, and really what good would staying up half the night do?

One by one they filtered out and each one walked to their own rooms. When Thalia got to hers there was already someone there waiting for her. "Alex? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen Thalia you're the closest thing I have to a best friend right now other than Derek so could I ask you a question?"

Thalia simply nodded, "Go ahead."

Alex sighed, "You do believe me right? You don't think I'm going crazy or anything do you?"

Thalia was shocked at this question, "Of course I believe you Alex, and no you're not going crazy. Don't be scared, we've taken down Fahrenheit before and we can do it again right?"

Alex smiled, "Thanks Thalia, how can you be so confident? Aren't you supposed to get sacrificed or something tonight?"

Thalia smirked, "I guess Jude's rubbing off on me, but yeah I am a little scared." _'pfft, little!? You're practically shaking in your socks!'_

Alex laughed, "Yeah I guess so, well I don't think I'll be able to sleep so I think I'm just going to go hang out in the gym for a little while, it's almost six anyway." With that, the night-colored hair girl strutted down the hall to the training room.

Thalia smiled and turned into her room and got back under the covers of her bed. She fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep but she didn't notice that the "S" on her hand was deepening.

* * *

"Okay so does everybody know the plan?" Xander asked. The teens nodded in response, each dressed in formal wear. "Alright then, repeat it back to me then please."

Thalia spoke first, "I will teleport myself to my 'home' where Oliver will pick me up a quarter after seven. From there we will go to the dance."

"Where Desiree and I will meet up with them not letting them get too far away," Derek stated.

"I will cover Derek and Desiree if they can't be around," Alex said.

"You, me and Jude will be on the look out for anyone suspicious. If we see anyone, we take 'em down silently," Tyler said with an evil grin on his face.

"Good, good. Now I've let Valkyrie know and she will be there but if everything goes according to plan then hopefully you won't see her," Xander said nodding.

"And we've filled the Titans East in and they'll be ready if we need them," Alex said just as the doorbell rang. Everyone in the room tensed except for her. "Oh relax guys, it's just my date."

Derek stared at his sister in disbelief, "You let your date pick you up here? Are you insane!?"

Alex laughed, "Just a little bit." The doors swung open to reveal,

"Jared, good you're on time!" Alex said. The Titans turned to look at Tyler who's face was twisted into a malicious expression.

"Hey Allie, you look beautiful," the ghost boy said giving her a hug, and she did look beautiful. She had an ebony colored halter dress on along with black stiletto heels. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant knot.

"Thank you." She said simply, "well we should be going know shouldn't we? You're aware of the plan right?"

Jared tapped his temple, "It's all up here." He leaned over to look at Thalia, "No one's gonna get our little witch. Not if we have anything to say about it." Thalia had to smirk at that and nodded a thank you.

"Okay, we'll meet you guys there. Bye" Alex said as she walked out the door, she turned slightly and shot a glance at the fuming Tyler. He thought he saw something in her eye though, longing? Whatever it was made his expression soften. He was next to walk out of the tower.

Derek stuck and arm out to Desiree, "Shall we?" She took his arm and they walked out, her long dark purple dress making swooshing noises that were accompanied by the soft clicking of her silver ballet flats. To be dramatic she tossed her straight shiny hair behind her as the doors swung shut.

And then there were three, Thalia stood there in her red dress, on short sparkly red heels with a black shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her short blond and red hair was styled in waves tonight. She looked exquisite. Jude stared at her for a couple seconds then said, "So Lil' Red, you want the hunter to walk you to grandma's house, or would you rather go alone?"

Thalia laughed at his cheesiness, "No I will be fine thank you." Jude smirked, "Okay suit yourselves just look out for wolves." Then he and Xander turned to leave.

Thalia sighed and then teleported herself out to the apartment building she had told Oliver was her home. Thankfully no one was around so there was no one to witness her arrival. She didn't have to wait long, Oliver in all his godly beauty came strolling down the sidewalk.

'_How can someone so beautiful be evil?' _Thalia thought to herself as she stared at him in awe. Once he approached her he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her, Thalia tried her hardest not to melt. _'He's evil, he's evil, he's evil!' _When he pulled away he smiled a dazzling smile.

"'Ello love, you look positively beautiful!" He said as he wrapped an arm around her and started to walk in the direction of the school.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied. They were silent the whole rest of the way to the school. They turned the coats into coat check, where they said hello to Valerie and her date Sean something or other.

Then they hit the dance floor, Oliver had tried to sneak her away to a corner but just as he was about to, "Thalia!" and then she found she was being hugged by Derek, Desiree hugged her as soon as Derek let go.

Derek then turned to look at Oliver, "I don't think I've seen you around here before, I'm Thalia's friend Derek and this is Desiree."

Oliver stuck his hand out which Derek took both boys seeming to squeeze a little harder than necessary, "Oliver Beckett."

Desiree spoke up next as Derek let go of the other boy's hand, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Oliver." A fake smile plastered on her face.

Jared and Alex watched the scene from another corner while sipping the school's poor excuse for punch.

"Well that looks as if it's going along swimmingly," Jared said sarcastically as he tossed his empty cup into the garbage.

"You don't think he's on to us do you?" Alex asked as her eyes scanned the room, looking for someone, worry in her eyes. Jared had a feeling he knew who that someone was, and it sure wasn't Fahrenheit.

"I'm not sure but it probably won't help if Derek blasts Oliver's head off," Jared said.

Alex laughed, "Yeah probably not. I'm going to duck out for a couple minutes, you can handle yourself right?"

Jared grinned. "When have I ever not been able too?" Alex returned the smile before disappearing in the direction of the girl's bathroom. Jared went back to scanning the crowd but was soon whipped around to face a very angry looking Tyler.

"Ah Water-boy I was wondering where you'd gone off to," Jared taunted with a smirk.

"Just what do you think you're doing Fenton?" Tyler growled.

"Just what is it you think I'm doing, Logan?" Jared said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Don't play dumb! You know Alex and I aren't together anymore so now you're trying to weasel your way back in," Tyler said as his fists clenched, above the sound of rock music a faint roll of thunder sounded.

Jared said calmly, "Hey calm down! I'm not trying to steal Alex; she called me and asked a favor and me being a good friend okay! Besides, not that it's any of your business but I'm into someone else now." Jared turned away to grab another cup of punch.

"Oh really? Who?" Tyler said as he crossed his arms.

"Erica, okay!? That's why I had been calling Alex, I've never technically asked a girl out before, Alex and I just kinda got together, and she was giving me suggestions." Jared ran a hand through his black hair, a look of frustration on his face.

Tyler was surprised, "No lie?" Jared shook his head. "Then why didn't she just tell me that she was helping you out?"

Jared snorted, "Well you didn't exactly give her a chance to explain did you? And man, she'd take you back."

Tyler was the one laughing this time, "What makes you so sure?" He grabbed himself a glass of punch.

Jared's face was serious, "She cried over you, she didn't cry over me. That's the only time I've heard her cry before and I've known her for most of my life." Tyler wasn't looking at the ghost-boy now, just down at his shoes. Jared continued, "Dude she cares about you a lot. Now stop being a crybaby and try to fix things." Tyler nodded and then walked off.

He brushed past Jude as he was walking, "Anything out of the ordinary?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, Jared's acting like a human being," that made Jude laugh, but his eyes were focused on a different blonde. Oliver took notice of this.

The British boy leaned over and whispered into Thalia's ear, "friend of yours?" and nodded in Jude's direction. Thalia looked and nodded.

"I don't like the way he's looking at you," Oliver said. Thalia again looked over at Jude. Tyler was next to him talking about something but Jude didn't look too interested, he was staring intently at her. She shot him a look and he turned his attention to Tyler.

"That's better," Oliver whispered and chills went up Thalia's spine and she hoped that Oliver wouldn't notice it. He suddenly took her hand in his and that's when Thalia saw it, he had a bright red "S" on his hand too just like Jude said he would. "You thought you could outsmart me didn't you?" Thalia froze, she realized then that Derek and Desiree were nowhere to be seen and she was now in the middle of the mosh pit. "Oh I know about your little plan Thalia, it won't work. You belong to The Shaken now, who's leader should be arriving at any moment now. Until they do arrive I believe an old friend of yours is here, you haven't seen Alex by any chance have you? He's absolutely dying to see her again."

Thalia whipped around, "She's killed Fahrenheit before, and she can do it again."

"Ah yes but dear Thalia, she may be a little distracted," just as Oliver finished this statement a group of tall black-cloaked forms entered the room, they seemed to be chanting almost. With them was a familiar face, he had dark red hair and an ugly red scar in the middle of his forehead and he wore an evil grin: Fahrenheit.

"You see Thalia, resistance is futile. You cannot win," he whispered in her ear. The black forms said something and the black demons that the Titans had encountered appeared. Thalia's classmates started to run and scream but above all of it, one voice rang out:

"TITANS GO!" a blue starbolt shimmered in the air.

Fahrenheit grinned and headed off into the direction of which it came. "Let the games begin."

Oliver started to drag Thalia over to the black figures where he tossed her in front of them. The gym was empty now so she could hear what they were murmuring: "So much power." "Indeed, she will do just fine." "I want to go first!" "Patience brothers, you will all get your share."

The voice that spoke last lowered itself so it was at Thalia's level. She could see it's face now. He looked human, middle aged with bright white hair that wasn't appropriate considering he didn't look that old. His eyes though, were black. They reminded her of Jude's eyes.

As if answering her thoughts the man said, "Yes, the young rebel would have the same eyes as me. All the members of our elite have dark eyes; he doesn't understand the power he could have if he simply joined us."

"Enough of the small talk! We can take her now! Her energy is even stronger than Morgana's was," another one of the figures snapped impatiently.

Thalia wondered slightly who this Morgana was, but not for long because fear overtook her as the figures closed in around her. A voice then rang out.

"How dare you mention Morgana!" and a woman about Xander's age appeared, black energy shooting from her hands. It was rebounded though by the man who had spoken to Thalia. The woman was pinned up against the wall and struggled to get free as the man walked closer to her.

"Now Rowena where are your manners? There's no need for confrontation is there Rowena, or should I say Valkyrie?" the man said as he sauntered up to her. Thalia recognized the name; this was Jude and Xander's friend the one who they weren't supposed to see unless things got bad. She had the same dark eyes that were narrowed and her face was twisted into an expression of utter disgust.

"You have no right to even speak my name you parasite," Rowena snapped before trying to lunge at him. "You have even less right to speak about my sister."

"My dear, I think you forget who I am. I am Rigel the strongest sorcerer in the world," he was interrupted by the snarling woman; "You're only strong because you steal your power from others." This was followed by a smack; Rigel had slapped Rowena across her face.

"Stupid wench, you will pay dearly for that. I was considering saving you but I don't think that will happen now." He fixed a glare on Rowena and then she started choking. Thalia turned away she couldn't bear to watch the woman die.

Then Thalia heard the sound of bodies colliding and the a voice growled, "You will not touch her." Xander had Rigel pinned on the ground, a black lightning bolt at the evil man's neck.

"Ah Alexander, once again you've made a mistake, you have saved the wrong girl, because now the process has begun and you will have no chance of defeating us."

Xander looked over to Thalia with horror in his eyes. Thalia looked down to see that somehow she had become distracted and let the other figures surround her. A black fire was beginning to engulf her.

* * *

Fahrenheit left a trail of fire behind him as he walked through the halls, "Oh Titans, I know you're here so there's no sense in hiding. I will find you Alex, and when I do, well I'll just let that part be a surprise."

A red starbolt flew out and was directed at Fahrenheit, "Oh you'll have to do better than that to get rid of me. Show yourselves, now."

"As you wish," a voice came from behind the villain, Alex tried to plunge a bird-a-rang into the man's back but he caught her wrist.

"Trying to be sneaky now are we?" he said as he twisted her arm behind her back. Alex let out a yelp and tried to kick him.

"Okay guys now would be a good time to help me out here," She screamed. There was no answer.

"They can't hear you Alex, they don't care about you," Fahrenheit whispered in her ear, tightening his grip on her arm. Alex formed a starbolt and before he could let go she blasted it into his face. He toppled over to the ground, and Alex placed a black bird-a-rang at his throat.

Fury in her eyes, "I should kill you right this minute."

Fahrenheit laughed, and then kicked his foot at her stomach. Alex lost her balance and fell to the ground. Fahrenheit wasted no time as he pinned her arms to the ground. Alex struggled against him, her Tamoraneon strength not helping at all. Fire started to ignite on Fahrenheit's arms and slowly made it's way to Alex. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Goodbye Alex Grayson."

"I wouldn't say good bye just yet," Tyler tackled Fahrenheit from the side, the boy was emitting electricity. He stared the villain right in the eyes, "she's not going anywhere."

Fahrenheit smirked and head-butted Tyler who then stumbled a bit. "Oh I beg to differ young Tyler. The Shaken have promised me that her end will be tonight, hers and all of yours."

"Well I hope you don't mind but we're going to interfere with that plan," a monotone voice from behind the villain said. Desiree and Derek had arrived, a red starbolt in one hand, and Desiree's eyes were glowing black as dark energy surrounded her.

Fahrenheit laughed again, "What can a bunch of teenagers do? Nothing! I'm unstoppable now!" As if to prove his point he let his flames engulf his body.

"Maybe not all alone they can't, but maybe we can help," a voice said water splashing the evil man, dousing some of the flames. He sputtered and turned to Tyler who was still sparking.

"Um smart-one? I'm over here," another water-ball came from behind attacking the man.

To say Fahrenheit was annoyed would be an understatement. "Who did that!? Show yourself!" he roared.

"You asked for it," and a large body fell on the man from above, pinning him to the ground. The body's hand slammed the man's face into the ground. "We haven't met; allow me to introduce the Titans East." Marcus's low voice growled.

The other Titan members emerged from the darkness: Aviator (Monica) ascended from above, Ronin (Jonuchi) sprang out spinning a pair of twin swords, a blue jaguar roared announcing Skylark's arrival (Skylar), and finally Aquamarine (Erica) held a large water-ball in her hand, she was smirking. Specter (Jared) appeared next to her.

Alex walked up to Fahrenheit to stand next to Marcus; she lowered her head to his level, "Didn't expect that did ya?" Fahrenheit just growled, unable to move from under Marcus. "Well Terminator, what should we do with him?" she asked innocently.

Marcus shrugged, "Your town Midnight, your call."

"Hmm, well I'm sure you all want a piece of him right?" her fellow Titans mumbled in agreement. "Well then," she said backing up into line, "Fire at will." All the Titans nodded and started to close in on him. Once they were close enough a loud explosion of growls, starbolts, energy, and all the other powers combined erupted.

Alex took one last look at Fahrenheit, "this time stay dead," and with that she and Marcus delivered a sickening blow to the villain's head. He didn't move, but something did happen, his body shimmered away like dust.

Alex sank to the ground in exhaustion, smirking at Marcus, "Thanks for stepping in there."

Marcus smiled back, "Don't mention it, that's what family does. Hey where's Thalia?" he said looking around.

Six of the eleven faces were over come with horror. "Unfortunately, the fun's not over yet." Alex said starting to run back to the gym, "Titans Go!"

* * *

Thalia unsure of what to do started zapping green energy at the flames, but that only seemed to make the flames grow larger. The fire didn't burn, but she could feel her strength draining from her. She faintly heard a laugh in the distance, "That's it girl, the more you use your powers the quicker it will all be over." Rigel's content expression was clear through the dense flames, she could also hear the happy laughter of the other Shaken members.

Then a sickening thud was heard, "Hey Rigel, remember me?" Jude's taunt was followed by a something that sounded like an electrical charge. A masculine scream followed it, whether it was Rigel's or Jude's Thalia didn't know.

"Rebel how nice of you to come, now that you're here you may witness this young lady's death. The pain in your eyes is absolutely delicious, almost as good as when Rowena saw Morgana die. Only this will be better, this one is stronger than Morgana ever was, and after she's gone we will take you three as well. I think I will give yours to Oliver, how does that sound Rebel?" Rigel spat the last word out.

Thalia summoned all the strength she had left to see what was going on. Jude was on the ground secured there by two guards, Xander was shielding Rowena with his body, a lost look on his face. Thalia wanted to help them, they were suffering and later would die because of her, but she couldn't think of a way out.

From the entrance doors a loud crash was heard followed by a bright light of blue and red, and a voice was heard, "Hey you! Let our friends go, and maybe your end won't be painful." Thalia recognized Alex's voice, _'they must have beaten Fahrenheit'_ that made the young witch smile. _'But now they are going to die too probably.'_ Thalia wanted to scream at them to turn around but didn't have enough energy to do so.

The Shaken laughed, "What harm could a bunch of teenagers possibly inflict on us? You children bore me, demons attack!" Thalia's eyes snapped open her vision suddenly clear, not only was her team here but the Titans East as well. She saw her team mates get ready for battle as the black demons Rigel had summoned charged them. They sprang into action and scattered across the gym. Thalia heard the clash of steel _'Jonuchi'_, a echoing slam, _'That must be either Marcus, Alex, Monica or Derek, maybe all of them'_, one of the pipes broke and water was rushing out followed by the screams of the little demons electrifying, _'Tyler and Erica,' _a shout of laughter that turned into a growl, _'Skylar.' _Thalia then heard "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" and didn't have to guess who that was. _'We're winning, we're actually winning! Maybe we can beat this.' _Thalia's happy thought was soon crushed though, as Rigel looked to Oliver with a serious look on his face and nodded to the boy.

Oliver shouted out something that sounded like it may have been Latin or some other dead language, and to Thalia's horror the black demons began to grow larger and multiply. Jude saw this as well and began to struggle harder under the weight of his captors. Thalia looked out to the battle scene; Alex's nightmare was coming true.

Desiree was fighting three of the demons so she didn't see the fourth especially large one try to take a swing at her, but Derek did. "NO!" he screamed, panic in his eyes as he bolted for the goth girl and pushed her body out of harm's way and put his body into danger. The sound of bones cracking and Desiree's scream filled with agony filled the air. She shouted her trade mark incantation, her eyes had turned pitch black and a great black bird stretched across the ceiling as the black energy took out a bunch of demons but Desiree fell to the ground unconscious next to a knocked out Derek.

Thalia looked around, the other titans weren't doing so well either: Jonuchi and Skylar were sprawled at odd angles on the ground, still conscious but just barely as some of the demons laughed and stuck the two. Monica and her limbs were serving as a human rope in a game of tug of war. A large pile of the black creatures surrounded what Thalia assumed to be Marcus. Jared swooped down in ghost form trying to posses a demon, he got in but the demon cackled, Jared wasn't victorious. Erica was laying motionlessly on the ground a dark liquid pooling around her head.

The last face Thalia looked at was Alex, who was still fighting but scanning the battlefield desperately for a missing face. She ignored her enemy for one second too long, a demon sunk his teeth into her arm and Alex let out a painful scream as blood started to flow down her arm. Her scream might have been from the pain, but it also could have been because she finally found Tyler. The blond angry boy was just about to finish off another monster when he heard Alex scream and turned his head in her direction, away from the demon that was about to deliver a blow to his head. Tyler sank to the ground with his blue eyes closed. Alex looked like she wanted to cry, but anger took over as she started to run toward Rigel, demons caught her and Alex faded away into the crowd, her angry yells were all Thalia could hear. Slowly the shouts became distant until there was no sound at all.

Rigel laughed and turned to her, "Well Thalia be happy that they didn't have to see your weak and worthless hide shrivel up." The words weak and worthless were what made Thalia snap.

She turned her head to Rigel, pure anger and malice dripping from every word, "What did you just call me?" The flames that had surrounded Thalia began to slowly turn green, the whispers of The Shaken members now suddenly became anxious. Oliver whispered something to Rigel who looked completely shocked. Xander and Rowena looked very confused but slowly got to their feet seeing as their guards being dumbfounded had completely forgot about them.

Thalia didn't notice it but the others did, she began to walk towards Rigel, "I asked you a question, now answer it!" The man didn't have enough time to answer before Thalia hexed him with her green energy that now was sparkling. He was sent flying across the room and into the wall where his body left a huge imprint.

Thalia gracefully walked over to him, she focused her eyes on him and he levitated in the air, fear plastered over his face. He kept mumbling "Impossible."

Now it was Thalia's turn to laugh, "Oh it's very possible Rigel, do you know who I am? I am Thalia Taylor daughter of Flash and the amazing Jinx, two of the greatest superheroes who ever lived." She slammed his body into the ground. "I have been mocked my whole life for being weak, and I never said a word because I believed them, but you know what? I am NOT going to take it anymore!"

With that Thalia's pupils became catlike, the ground started to shake, the decorations started to swirl around the room. Rigel's body also started to shake, the other Shaken members stood behind Thalia helplessly. Thalia raised her arms and forced a hex on the sorcerer that was incredible. The green magic coursed through his body and he turned into a black cloud-like form but this time instead of floating away, the cloud disappeared into nothing. Behind Thalia the other members also disappeared for good, the echoing of their screams was the only thing left of them but even that faded away.

The demons cowered in fear when Thalia turned on them, still glowing brightly. She smiled and looked frighteningly like her mother as she hexed a bright light at them, causing them to dissolve into nothing as well. Now that everything was gone, Thalia's body relaxed, her eyes stopped glowing and the green aura around her disappeared. She looked to see Jude, Xander and Rowena staring at her in awe. They were all standing upright now, Xander had an arm protectively around Rowena's waist and Jude stood there smirking his usual smirk before he ran to her pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You did it Thalia! The Shaken are gone! Forever!" He looked so happy, so burden-less, he reminded her of a playful puppy. Thalia laughed before she yawned and leaned into him. "I'm happy, but I'm really really sleepy. Can we go back to the tower?" she asked putting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Jude shook his head, the happy expression still on his face, "I'm afraid not, most of your friends don't look so good, we're all kind of bloody and bruised, and I wanna get you checked out. I think we should phone a hospital. Xander says there's a special one around, we can go there."

Thalia nodded while yawning again, she was fading fast. Before she drifted off to sleep she looked up at Jude's face and saw something different. His eyes were no longer black.

* * *

Wow that was probably the longest thing I've ever written, school papers included! Well only one chapter left I think, review and tell me what you thought!


	12. Hate That I Love You and I Miss You

Okay thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Wally rushed into the emergency room at Unique Hospital. Gavin sped home and said breathlessly to his dad that something weird had happened at school. Gavin couldn't fully explain what went on but he did say that he thought Thalia was being taken to the hospital along with the other Titans. Wally didn't have to question which hospital; there was only one that specialized in well, gifted human beings…and aliens. So here he was trying to figure out what he would tell the nurses to convince them to let him see his daughter when he heard an agitated yell.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is!?"

"Ma'am keep your voice down please. There are patients here who need quiet."

"Look you, I get a phone call in the middle of the night saying my kid's at the hospital and now you're trying to tell me that you don't know where she is!? What kind of a hospital does that?" Wally knew that angry voice anywhere, most of the time that tone had been directed at him. Just as he had predicted, a pink-haired very angry woman dressed in a black pea-coat over her pajamas was Jinx.

"Ma'am I'm truly sorry that I can't help you, I can try to page Dr. Lebeau and see if she can help you. She's with a patient at the moment but I'm pretty sure she was assigned to some of the patients who were at the high-school attack this evening." The brown-haired doctor said very calmly, and with a smile on his face.

This did not satisfy Jinx, not at all. The woman leaned over and was about to grab the man's throat when Wally decided it was time to step in. "Whoa, Jinx settle down." Jinx turned to look at the person who had stopped her. A range of emotions passed through her pink eyes in a few brief seconds: anger to confusion, to something that looked like relief-that was the shortest one- and back to anger when the met Wally's.

Wally didn't say anything to her but he gave her a look that said 'let me handle it' and turned to the doctor and said, "I'm sorry, she's just scared. If you could please let us know if anyone knows anything about our daughter."

The doctor laughed, "Don't worry it happens all the time. Dr. Lebeau should be out in a jiffy. I'll have her talk to you when she's done. It's been a busy night for her."

"Thank you," Wally responded. He then turned to lead Jinx to the waiting area. It was mostly empty except for a dark haired boy who was aimlessly flipping through a magazine.

"What are you doing here," she asked quietly with no sign of anger in her voice, as they sat down.

"Gavin told me something went on at school and that Thalia might have gotten hurt. I figured I wouldn't be getting a phone call so I ran over here."

"So she told you huh? Figures I guess." Jinx said while examining her nails, a nervous habit. She slouched down in the plastic chair.

"Yeah she did. It wasn't her job to tell me though," Wally answered. Jinx was silent for that part. She didn't know how to answer, of course it wasn't Thalia's job to tell him but would she ever admit that? Of course not. So instead she just looked at him and said, "I'm sorry."

Wally's eyes were not cold, they were understanding. He saw in Jinx's eyes something very rare: fear and vulnerability. Wally never being able to resist her pulled her in so that her head was resting on his shoulder, and for some reason she didn't resist him.

"She's going to be alright. She's had you for a mom, of course she's going to be alright," Wally said.

"But what if she's not okay? She's all I've got Wally," Jinx whispered. That just about broke the speedster's heart.

But before he could say anything, the black haired boy got up and walked over to them, "Um excuse me, are you Thalia Taylor's parents?" The two nodded. "Well I know what room she's in and I know that if you wait for Dr. Lebeau you're going to be here awhile. She's working on some big thing. I could take you to her if your want."

Jinx jumped up from her seat, "Heck yes! Show us the way."

The young man eyed Wally suspiciously, "Thalia told me she didn't know her dad."

"He's her father kid. Now where's my daughter," Jinx demanded her temper rising. Then a thought occurred to her, "How do you know Thalia anyway?"

The boy smiled and responded, "I'm a friend of hers, my name's Jude." He turned and walked off down the hallway. Jinx looked to Wally who shrugged and started to follow Jude.

He stopped at a room near the end of the hallway that occupied two girls. One girl was blonde and the other one had black hair from what they could see underneath the bandages.

Thalia was curled in a ball on her bed with her eyes closed. Jinx and Wally both assumed the worst and it was written all over their faces. Jude saw this and said immediately, "Don't worry she's just sleeping, she's had a rough night." Jude gazed at the sleeping girl with what Jinx would later describe as a "weird look." It caused her to raise her own suspicions.

'_Jude. Why does that name sound familiar?' _But she was only bothered by these thoughts for a few seconds before returning her attention to her daughter. Jinx nodded at the boy, "Thank you." She and Wally walked in and sat in the two chairs next to their daughter's bed. Jinx brushed away a few stray stands of hair that hung in her daughter's face. Thalia stirred a bit but she didn't wake.

"She told me you say I look like her. I disagree," Wally whispered.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" Jinx whispered back but didn't take her eyes off of Thalia.

Wally stared intently at the older witch when he spoke, "'Cause she's just as beautiful as you are."

Jinx stiffened, still not returning his gaze, "Wally, don't say stuff like that. I don't want to have to wreck your wife's car again."

He didn't laugh, "She's not my wife anymore." That sentence made Jinx look at him, straight in his deep blue eyes, the eyes that convinced her to become a hero.

Jinx sighed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you remember what I told you a few years back? I said that there would be a day that I wouldn't have to be with Kole, and that day is here. She finally realized that I didn't love her; she's gone back to her old home with Gnnark. I've always loved you Jinx, you know that. So if you'll have me, I'm yours."

Jinx slowly turned her head to look at the red-haired man before her. He wore a serious expression, an expression she had only seen on his face a few times in the time she had known him. She was quiet for awhile but then said, "Is she really gone?"

Wally still serious nodded, "Yes. She's not coming back, at least not to me."

"So I'm just second best then?"

"Don't do that Jinx, you know that's not true. How could you even think that!?" Wally said his voice rising a bit. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to the window.

He was right; Jinx knew that Wally loved her. She trusted him more than anyone in the whole world, he knew her. So coming to this realization Jinx smiled, "Wally." He turned to look at her. "Get your ass over here before I hex you and kiss me."

He did as he was told and immediately crashed his lips onto hers. The two moaned softly, they had truly missed each other. Now they were together again, and no one was going to separate them. Eventually Jinx pulled away, "Just know that if you so much as even look at another woman I will kick your ass."

"Mmm, how bout you spank me instead?" He smiled as he waggled his eyebrows. Jinx then smacked him upside the head. The speedster only laughed.

"You would think you would have matured by now," she scowled.

He gazed at her, "What can I say, you make me young again." They were then interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

A woman with brownish-red hair and white bangs dressed in green scrubs stepped in. "Mr. West and Miss Taylor Ah assume?" she said with a thick southern accent.

The two nodded at the woman. "Hi, Ah'm Doctah Lebeau but y'all can call meh Rogue." The two recognized her; she had been a part of the X-men team when they were younger.

They nodded, "Nice to meet you."

She nodded back at them "Yah daughter is going ta be fahne. When Ah saw her memories Ah saw that she had been through a rough night, but she will survive. She took down a man named Rigel. He tried to steal her powers but she beat him, and he won't be coming back. She took care of him forever. The most she suffered were a few bruises and a couple sprains but our healers took care of those. Once she wakes up yah should be able to take her home. She may have a headache but don't worry, all of mah patients do after I absorb them." Jinx and Wally nodded in understanding.

The southern doctor smiled at them, "Y'all got one brave daughter. Yah should be proud." And then she moved on to the black haired girl in the next bed with the bandages around her head.

"Oh yes we are," Wally whispered as he gazed down at the slumbering Thalia.

Outside Jude was sitting with his back up against the wall. He had heard the whole conversation and smiled to himself, happy with the results.

* * *

Tyler's eyes fluttered open aware of the pain that was pounding in his head and he was momentarily blinded by the florescent lights, _'Wasn't I at the school gym?' _Not aware of it he said aloud, "Where am I?"

"Unique Hospital's Emergency Room," Tyler turned to see a raven-haired ghost-boy with his eyes closed in the bed on the other side of the room. Jared's voice came out as a hoarse whisper

Tyler groaned and closed his own eyes, "Out of all the people in the fight they put me in here with you."

Jared choked out a laugh, "Deal with it Water-boy."

Tyler was silent for a moment but then he his last memories surfaced and he turned to his room-mate, "Do you know if Al- I mean if the others are okay?"

Jared noticing the blonde's mess up, and knowing exactly who Tyler was asking about replied, "Uh-huh, the "others" are just fine." He put as much emphasis on others as he could.

Tyler however decided to ignore this, "Well good, wouldn't want any body dying." He turned over on his side again.

It was awhile before Jared spoke again, "Y'know technically I have the right to kick your ass."

Tyler rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed, and then once again gathered up his strength and said, "Fenton what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well Logan, last year after her accident I promised Alex that if you ever hurt her if she wanted me to I'd beat you up." Jared said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh yeah and what did she say about that?" Tyler snapped, _"God this guy is irritating!'_

Jared laughed, or coughed something that sounded like a laugh, "She said that she'd do it herself, but I don't think she'd mind if I stepped in."

Tyler didn't respond. Jared knowing he had crossed a line said, "Hey man I'm sorry. I know you don't like me but believe me, I don't have any feelings for Alex that aren't platonic. If I'm lying you can get a free shot."

Tyler looked at the whelp, his face looked honest and it didn't sound like he was lying. _'Or maybe it's just the head injury making him sound that way.'_ Tyler thought about it for a minute, this was Jared he was talking to. Jared who had helped kidnap Alex, watched her get tortured, but had also helped take down Fahrenheit and tonight helped them try to defeat The Shaken.

Taking a deep breath he said, "Okay, I guess I believe you. And If you are lying, I am going to take that free shot."

* * *

Thalia woke up to find her parents sitting asleep in their chairs, her mother's head cradled in her father's lap. The young girl smiled to herself and looked around the room. Erica was in the bed next to her sleeping very soundly. She silently propped herself up into a sitting position and stretched and yawned.

"Good morning," a voice whispered, making Thalia jump. Jude was standing in the doorway shuffling his cards. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. How are you feeling?"

"Calm surprisingly, my head hurts a little though. Why are you standing all the way over there?" Thalia asked Jude hadn't moved since she woke up.

The boy smirked, "Family only, it's against the rules."

That made Thalia laugh, "and since when do you care about the rules?" Jude thought about this for a minute shrugged and then walked into the room. "Guess you're right."

"Of course I am, how are the others? Is everyone okay? What about Xander and Rowena?" Thalia asked eagarly. Jude laughed.

"Everyone is fine, parents are barreling in by the second. The last time I saw Xander, he was yelling at 'Ro to get checked out. She was yelling back that she didn't need to be checked out because there wasn't really any damage done to her, but Xander being weird like that basically threw her over his shoulder and walked into an examination room and set her down. Turns out she was right, nothing wrong with her," Jude said grinning. His eyes sparkling.

His eyes, they were different. They were gray now. "Jude, have you looked in the mirror lately?" Thalia asked.

"Why? Do I look that bad? The nurse said I looked fine," Jude said.

"No it's not that but your eyes are different, they're gray now. They used to be black." Thalia said.

Jude's smile faded, "Yeah, I saw the same thing happen to Xander and Rowena. Xander thinks it's because now that The Shaken are gone, we can have normal lives again. Meaning no dark eye color and no scars." He held up his hand to show her that in fact, his scar had disappeared. It was as if it had never existed. Thalia looked down to her own hand and saw nothing as well, the red "s" was no longer there.

A thought occured to her, "Jude, Rigel said you all share the same dark eyes because of your power. If that's true then why are my eyes blue?"

Jude smiled, "That's simple, it's because you're different. Rowena's little sister Morgana had hazel eyes, she was a chosen one too. She was the one The Shaken had absorbed the last time, hundreds of years ago. Morgana was a chosen one too, not as strong as you though. She couldn't fight off The Shaken and Rowena has sworn revenge ever since. Her eyes are the same as her sister's: hazel. Xander's have changed to green though."

"Poor Rowena, how old is she?" Thalia asked, Jude had said hundreds.

"Rowena and Morgana lived in Salem during the witch trials. So she's about three hundred years old give or take a few decades. Physically she's a couple years younger than Xander is," Jude said.

The two were silent for a bit, but then Jinx stirred. Seeing that Thalia was awake she sprung up from her seat, nearly hitting Wally in the jaw, not quite the way he wanted to wake up, and hugged her daughter. "Don't ever scare me like again okay, Thalia Taylor?" Jinx commanded. A hand rested on the woman's shoulder.

"Jinx she's fine, relax. How ya doin' kid?" Wally asked with a smile.

"I'm fine, I had a headache a little while ago but it's gone now. What's up with you two?" Thalia said with a smirk on her face. Both parents blushed.

"We'll talk about it back at the tower kid, do you think you're ready to go back?" Wally asked while ruffling her hair.

Thalia giggled, "Yeah I think I am." She got out of bed and turned to Jude. "You're coming too right?"

The boy put his arm around her and replied, "Thalia as long as I'm welcome I'll be right by you." With that the four strode out of the room nearly running into a worried looking Aqualad, and walked into the waiting room to see most of the Titans and their parents already there.

Kori had Derek in one of her famous bone breaking hugs, and Nightwing was examining the bandages around Alex's arm. Alex was rolling her eyes at her dad's concern. "It's nothing dad, the doctor said it should heal up in no time."

Raven and Desiree sat in a corner talking to eachother quietly. Gar was leaning against a wall smiling while Terra hugged their kids. The other kids were in similar situations with their parents but all was quiet when Thalia entered the room, all heads turned to look at her. Derek was the one who started the applause. Thalia blushed and stuttered "Th-thank you." She led the way out of the hospital and back to the tower, back home.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and a party was going on in the Titan's Tower. To say the place was crowded would be a bit of an understatement, somehow the Titans East and West had fit along with their parents plus Jude, Xander, and Rowena. Gavin had even been invited, though he didn't really seem to enthused to be there at first. There was barely any room to walk in the whole tower. Music was playing, people were dancing and laughing, celebrating the victory that had occured just the night before. Someone was missing from this group, she was sitting on her bed in her room strumming her guitar.

Alex had felt the need to get away from the crowd, she needed time to think about what had all gone on. Once they got home, most everybody went back to sleep herself included and, this time she had no nightmares. Save for the premonition about the dance, that would make it about two weeks since Alex had had a nightmare. Last night she had a dream, she didn't get those too often. This dream was a memory too, it was of last year when she woke up in the gym in Tyler's arms for the first time. The dream then flash-forwarded to her first kiss with Tyler. It had shown a montage of events that occured between the two over the past year. When Alex woke up she remembered what Tyler had said to her last year while they were alone in the MedBay in the tower, _"I wanna have the chance to save you_." She had been stupid, very stupid. Tyler had only cared for her when he suggested that she needed help but, she blew it way out of proportion and ended up being miserable.

Alex picked a song and started to play and as she played she sang, "Hello there, the angel from my nightmare. The shadow in the background of the morgue. The unsuspecting victim, of darkness in the valley. We can live like Jack and Sally if we want. Where you can always find me. And we'll have Halloween on Christmas. And in the night we'll wish this never ends, we'll wish this never ends."

"I miss you," a voice spoke from the doorway. Alex turned to see her favorite blond standing looking at her. "I was wondering when you were going to pick up the guitar again, you haven't played it in forever," he said nervously walking in to sit down beside her.

"Yeah I guess I just felt the need to play it," Alex answered not meeting the boy's eyes. An awkward silence filled the room, neither teen knowing how to stop it. Finally they both got up the courage and said:

"Alex."

"Tyler I..."

"Sorry, you go first."

"No I interrupted you go first."

Tyler sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, "Alex I'm sorry for the way I acted, I was wrong to be jealous of Jared. I see that now, and I'm sorry for offending you when I said you needed help. I could've gone about it a different way. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I miss you Alex, it was a mistake to break up with you and I'd like to try again if you'll let me."

Alex stared at the boy sitting next to her. He had his serious voice on, but didn't he know how riddiculous he was being? "Yes, you were wrong to be jealous of Jared but who cares about that? The break up wasn't your fault Ty, it was mine. I let my pride get in the way and I snapped at you, for that I am deeply sorry. So why are you the one asking to be taken back when it should be me? I miss you too Tyler, more than you know. So can we try again?"

Tyler looked at her and smiled, he then leaned in and kissed her chastely on the lips, "Hells yea we can try again." Smiling Alex tackled him to the floor and proceeded to kiss him until they were interrupted by Derek clearing his throat.

The red-head looked rather smug as he said, "Well it's about time, you two were driving everyone crazy."

* * *

I know, a lot of mushy stuff going on and I'm sorry but I just had to. I'm sorry if it was pathetic, I'm better at the sad love stuff than they happy. Also sorry for the lame hospital name, I couldn't think of anything better. One more chapter to go!


	13. My Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or My Hero.

Well it's the final chapter of The Shaken and I'm surprised it's done in really about a year. Once Again took me forever to do (three years to be exact I think). Granted Once Again is my favorite between the two, I think I rushed this one a bit but oh well. Anyway, just wanted to say thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story and much love to those who put it one their favorites and alert lists. **You guys rock and to show my appreciation I'm dedicating this story to all of you: artemis roth, Fears Unspoken, Golden Griffin, Yachiru456, Dawnmist11, JadedFoxFire, and xpoisened-black-rosesx. Hugs to all of you! Now, on with the last chapter!**

* * *

_"There goes my hero, watch him as he goes._

_There goes my hero, he's ordinary."_

_-Foo Fighters_

Thalia sat in the main room watching the life around her. Christmas music was playing in the background and some of the couples were dancing. Others were drinking hot chocolate and laughing. There was a little arguing going on but that was all in good play. Marcus had just beaten Derek for the fifth time at Guitar Hero. Derek scowled at him and then challenged the older boy to a rematch.

"Man you know you're just gonna lose again right?" Marcus teased with a very smug look on his face. Derek stuck out his tongue in response and said, "Well if you're too afraid to do it then I understand."

Marcus laughed at Derek's attempt at an insult, "Ginger you're in no place to be pullin' that kind of stuff. I've wiped the floor with you already. Let's go do something else huh? This is getting boring." Marcus didn't wait for a reply as he lifted the guitar stap off from around his neck. Slowly a smirk made it's way onto Derek's face, "I know, how about an arm wrestle? My alien strength versus your muscles, what do say?" Derek held out his hand for Marcus to shake. Marcus looked at it for a second then said, "You're on little man, just don't whine about it when I beat you at this too." Derek shook his head, "Oh I won't, cause you're going down metal-man."

Thalia smiled and turned away from the scene to look at Monica and Skylar trying to teach Jonouchi how to do the Soulja boy dance. Jonouchi's feet got tangled at one point and he tripped over himself, making Skylar's face widen in a smile that turned into a laugh. "Johnny, you tried to do two things at once now c'mon lets try again." She offered a hand to the boy on the floor.

Jonouchi looked less than eager to continue the dance lesson but took the blonde girl's hand and she hoisted him up. "I do not see the point in this dance. It will not help me in battle," the boy said.

Monica replied, "Oh so what Johnny? It's fun! Now watch me and Skylar again." Monica and Skylar proceeded to demonstrate the first steps of the dance, slowly and a little nervously Jonouchi joined in. He succeeded in completing the dance without falling over once. Skylar's already huge smile got even bigger and she went to hug the boy. "That was awesome Jonouchi! I knew you could do it!" The young man blushed in the blonde's embrace. Skylar didn't notice but Thalia did,_ 'I wonder how long it'll take him to tell her, and how upset Tyler is going to be when he finds out.'_

Just then a loud and angry voice shouted, "NO FAIR! I DEMAND A RE-MATCH!!" Marcus was the one to shout, his loud booming voice was impossible to mistake. Every head turned to the direction of the two boys. Derek was the one who now wore the smug look on his face with his arms crossed against his chest as he leaned back in his chair. "I told you you were going down but you didn't listen." Marcus snarled at the smaller red-head.

"C'mon now Marcus take it like a man and suck it up," Monica said handing her brother a mug of hot chocolate with a big marshmallow floating in it. Admitting defeat, Marcus took the drink and seethed in his seat. Meanwhile Jared was trying to coax a very reluctant Erica into stepping out of the hallway.

"Erica please come out, you really honestly look fine. I bet no one will notice," Jared said his voice still somewhat raspy as he leaned against the wall next to the doorway which was currently closed. A muffled voice came from behind the doors. "I look ridicculous, I'm not coming out no matter what you say."

The ghost-boy rolled his eyes and smiled, "Okay then I guess I'll just have to come get you then." Before Erica could respond, Jared phased through the doors and reappeared flying through the room with a very disgruntled Erica in his arms.

"JARED FENTON PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!!!" Erica shouted.

Jared laughed and slowly floated down to floor. "As you wish your majesty," friendly sarcasm dripping from his words, "and here, if you're so self conscious about it here you go." Jared handed the girl a pretty blue knit ski hat that had silver entwined into the blue yarn.

Erica took it and looked at it before she placed it on her head to hide the bald spot on her head that the doctors had shaven off to stitch up her head wound. She then wrapped her arms around Jared in hug and said, "Thank you Jared, this is very sweet of you."

"Don't mention it, Merry Christmas," he rasped out a grin plastered on his face. For it he recieved a small kiss on the cheek from the raven-haired girl. Jared had dumbstruck look on his face as it was his turn to blush.

The scene made Thalia giggle, but her attention was once again stolen by another conversation. Xander and Rowena were talking about something very important it seemed. Thalia hadn't realized it last night at the battle being too distracted to notice that Rowena was incredibly beautiful. The woman was tall, almost as tall as Xander, with straight, glossy dark reddish-brown hair that went just a bit past her shoulders. Rowena also had a small amount of freckles that were scattered across her cheek bones and the bridge of her nose. Her eyes though looked somewhat troubled at the moment.

"I do not know what I'm supposed to do now, I've been fighting The Shaken for close to four centuries. Where am I supposed to go? What am I supposed to do?" She did not whine these thoughts but merely stated them as the facts that they were. Xander gave her a look and then slowly went to grasp her hand. Her hazel eyes met his green ones. It was hard for Thalia to hear since he spoke very softly, but she thought she heard the dark-haired man say something like, "Don't worry, you're going to stay with me and Jude. We can all figure out something together."

Rowena looked at Xander, "Thank you, I won't be much trouble. I'll only stay as long as I have to and then I'll be out of your way."

Xander shook his head, "I want you to stay with us, there's no need for you to leave now. I'll take care of you Ro', I promise." The young adults just looked at eachother. Slowly Rowena nodded and a small smile appeared on her porcelain face.

Thalia wondered for how long Xander had eyes for Rowena. Her thoughts however were interupted by a a voice whispering in her ear, "Boo!" Thalia jumped and sent a hex out at Jude who merely absorbed it as he laughed. Thalia clenched her fists and scowled.

"Not funny Jude!" Thalia placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the boy who was now doubled over laughing.

"I'm sorry but you should have seen your face!" Jude said inbetween laughs. His mouth formed an "O" as he mimicked Thalia's expression. "It was priceless." Jude proceeded to laugh and didn't notice the green energy sparking at Thalia's fingertips, making him unexpectedly fall over. His laughing immediately stopped and he looked up at her and scowled.

"Now that was pricelesss," Thalia laughed as Jude got up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah yeah, very funny," he said though Thalia had already returned her attention to the older couple. Jude followed her gaze, "Well, it looks as if she's finally caved."

That sparked Thalia's interest. She turned her head to Jude and asked, "What do you mean?"

Jude smirked, "Oh nothing just that Xander's been trying to get Ro' to come with us since she got injured back in '64. One of Rigel's cronies Circe started a girl fight and almost sent Rowena into a coma. He tried to convince her to come travel with us but she refused, said she didn't want to drag us down with her. You see Rowena was of high interest to The Shaken because of her sister, they thought she might have some great amount of power too so they followed her trying to absorb her constantly until of course recently. Well the whole incident with Circe made Xander nervous but you'd never be able to tell, Xander doesn't like to show his emotions save for anger and frustration, anyway he begged her to stay but she didn't listen, said she could take care of herself. She left in the night, it messed Xander up for weeks worrying about her. We met up with her a few years after that but only briefly.

"It continued like that up till now, every time we met up with her he'd try to convince her to stay and she'd say no and leave without saying goodbye. I think that's the reason why he's such a dick sometimes but now it seems like she's not going to argue and stay with us this time."

Thalia looked at the auburn haired woman, "She cares about him too, that's why she left. She didn't want you two to get hurt."

Jude shrugged, "Yeah maybe. We've got to figure out some stuff about us now. We mainted our powers but we don't know about the aging still, it'd be smart of her to stick around now, y'know we'd discover stuff quicker with three brains instead of just two."

Thalia was quiet, her eyes staring at the floor. Jude noticed this, "Hey what's wrong?"

Thalia looked up, "You're not going to leave Jump City are you?" she asked him quietly.

"Oh Thalia no, of course not," Jude smiled and pulled Thalia into a hug, "Like I said at the hospital, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me okay?" That made the young girl smile.

"So are you going to join us? I'm sure there could be a spot open for you on the team. I mean what else are you going to do?," Thalia asked.

Jude thought seriously about it for a minute before he spoke, "I don't think so," before Thalia could feel slightly hurt he explained, "I've been doing the hero thing for a long time Thalia, I think I'm just going to relax. Be normal for a little bit. My whole life I haven't had the chance to be a normal kid I want to see how that feels. I'll still be open to helping out if you guys really need me though. You know who to call if there's trouble."

Thalia smiled, "I believe it's "When there's trouble you know who to call."

"Oh really? Well okay then Miss Smarty get all technical about it," he said as he ruffled her hair, but Thalia didn't mind one bit.

Far off in a corner said girl's mother smiled wickedly. Wally saw this and immediately got concerned. "Jinx don't do whatever it is you're thinking."

Jinx looked innocently at Wally, "Now what exactly do you think I'm planning?" She asked as she positioned herself to lean up against him, taking a sip from her champagne.

"I'm not sure and I don't think I want to know. Knowing you it wouldn't be anything good and could end up with the poor boy naked in some bad part of town," Wally guessed. Jinx wore a shocked expression on her face, "Now what would ever give you that idea?"

Before Wally could answer he was saved by Kori, "Please would everyone gather around the coneiferous tree for a traditional photograph celebrating the 'mas' of 'christ'!" There were a few protesting groans but the alien woman's joy rubbed off on the others and soon the large group of people were all gathered around the tree. Thalia went to go stand in front of her parents when another speedster caught her eye. Gavin stood in the kitchen by himself. Alex walked up to the witch and said, "Y'know, maybe you should go ask him to be in the picture, in some weird way he is part of the family. I mean he did go tell your dad that you might be hurt, maybe he deserves a second chance."

Thalia sighed, "Yeah you're right. I'll be right back." As Thalia walked off she heard Raven refusing to be in the picture. "No Star, I'm not gonna do it! Just give me the camera and I'll take the picture." Starfire was about to give up until Beast Boy came up behind Raven, "Don't worry Star I got her," he said as he dragged the unhappy former goth to join the crowd. Starfire's smile grew incredibly wide. Thalia smiled and then turned to walk up to her half-brother. Gavin looked at her with an expression of befuddlement as she sat herself down on the counter-top beside him.

"Um hey, what are you doing up here? Everyone's gathering around the tree for the picture, let's go," Thalia said trying really hard to sound convincing. Gavin gave her a look that she couldn't exactly read.

"Thanks for the gesture 'sis' but I don't think many of them want me here," Gavin said noddin his head in Tyler's general direction. Thalia turned to see that Tyler in fact was looking at Gavin with a wary look that Derek shared with him. Thalia shot both boys a death glare and they turned their attention elsewhere. She then refocused her attention on Gavin, "Don't worry abou them, they'll come around. Besides you're kinda part of the family, you were the first bad guy we took down. You helped strengthen us as heroes and as a family."

Gavin rolled his eyes, "Should that make me feel special?"

Thalia maintained her composition, "Yeah it should, also I think it would mean a lot to your Dad if you did. If you're really worried about the others don't be, they'll come around. They forgave Jared, even Tyler's warming up to him. So come on let's go." Thalia grabbed the speedster's hand as she walked quickly down to stand in her place in front of Wally and Jinx with Gavin by her side. He smiled nervously as the camera's timer went off and the flash went off. _'Eh it's a start,"_ Thalia shrugged as the crowd started to disperse.

Thalia looked around at her teammates and their families. Alex was sitting on the large semi-circle couch with Tyler's head in her lap. Tyler had his hand placed on Alex's bandaged arm and wore a solemn look on his face. Alex looked at him and knew immediately what he was thinking or at least along the lines of it, "It's okay, I'm still here. The scar should heal up in a few days, so don't worry about it."

"I know just for now it's another reminder that I wasn't fast enough to save you," he said still looking at her arm.

"Hey! It wasn't your fault okay? You couldn't have done anything about either of my scars so don't beat yourself up about it, besides you look way cuter when you smile than when you're sad," Alex said brightly.

It worked, Tyler's face lightened and he showed off his pearly whites to her, "Okay I won't worry as long as you don't make the whole near-death experience thing a yearly occurance."

Alex smiled back at him, "Deal." It was really good to see those two back together, things just didn't seem right when they were apart. From a distance Nightwing was glaring at the two and Starfire was trying to distract him.

Beast Boy had his arm wrapped around Raven's waist as they talked to Karen and Vic about something involving a moped with turbo speed and laser cannons. Terra was off gossiping with Skylar, whispering something in her daughter's ear that made her giggle hysterically. Aqualad appeared next to them with two glasses of champagne handing Terra one of them. He gave the older blonde a questioning look and asked, "Do I even want to know?" Terra smiled, "No probably not."

Jared was on his phone with his parents trying to explain how to get to the tower."Dad, it's a giant T-shaped tower on an island, kind of hard to miss," Jared said trying to not sound impatient. Erica walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. Jared simmered down a bit and was able to calmly explain to his dad once again how to get to the tower.

Desiree was reading a new book her mother had given her for Christmas, totally engrossed by it while Derek was challenging Marcus to a chugging egg nog contest, Marcus was winning this one. Gavin was talking to Jonouchi and Bushido about some ninja movie that had come out recently and how fake it actually looked. "I mean you could totally tell that most of it was done with special effects! It was really sad don't go see it," Gavin said enthusiastically. The two samurai both nodded their heads in agreement.

Xander and Rowena had decided to go home early saying they were exhausted and had to um, figure out where Rowena would be sleeping at the studio apartment. After hugging them goodbye and thanking them for all they had done for her, Thalia searched for her parents, they were slow dancing in the middle of the room to an instrumental version of "I'll Be Home For Christmas". Thalia stared in amazement, her mother hated that song as well as slow dancing. Jinx was more of a fast dancer than a slow one, anyone who could get her to slow dance should consider it as the highest achievement.

Now her eyes wandered over to find Jude was standing near the doorway, his hat and scarf on along with his leather jacket. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he did the same except his arms were around her waist. She looked up into his beautiful gray eyes that had the smallest hint of blue in them. _'I could get used to looking into those, they're a pretty color.'_ Then she was brought out of her reverie and said, "You're going home?"

Jude smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers, "Yeah someone has to supervise those two crazy kids back at the apartment. I have to make sure they don't cause any trouble." His usual smirk on his face.

"Well I guess if you have to go, why the scarf and hat though? Can't you just teleport home?" she asked with a quizzical look.

"Hey remember what I said? I'm going to be normal for a bit, normal people walk home Thals" Jude said as if he were stating the obvious.

"Okay so you're going to swim to shore then?" Thalia said. Jude was quiet for a second. "Maybe I'll teleport to the shore then walk from there," he said reconsidering. Thalia nodded, "Yeah that's what I thought." "Shut up," Jude said before leaning down to kiss her briefly, "I'll call you later okay?" Thalia nodded and watched as he walked out the door. The funny thing was she thought as she watched him walk down the hall, if you saw him walking down the street you'd probably not even give him a second glance. You'd assume he was just another normal person like yourself.

She turned to look at the still full room, what she saw there was the exact same thing she realized as what she just saw in Jude. They were just a really large extended family celebrating the holidays together, if you saw the teens laughing, playing, arguing and flirting with each other you wouldn't think that one of them had superpowers and took down evil masterminds almost everyday. She herself had gone up against a man who had wanted to kill her and live off her powers and defeated him. If you looked at Thalia and didn't know her and you were told this, you would crack up and walk away, but that doesn't matter.

The same goes for the parents, on the outside they looked just like normal business men and women, designers or whatever else they did but inside they were all far from normal. For now though, in this moment they were normal. Thalia decided that she liked normal and would savor the moment before they were called to save the world once again. Thalia for about the millionth time that smiled.

Alex and Gavin walked up to her and Alex said, "Hey Thalia come on! We're all going to watch Charlie Brown's Christmas special." The raven haired girl pulled the platinum blonde alongside her until they reached the couch and put in the dvd. As Thalia sat down in between Alex and Gavin she knew she wouldn't trade what she had at Titan's Tower for being ordinary any day. For now though ordinary was okay.

The End.

* * *

Okay that took forever to write, hope you guys enjoyed the story! Once again thank you for reading! Peace and love to you all!! Also explaining Derek's burst of competitivness, he is Robin's kid it was bound to rub off sometime. Oh and here's the playlist:

Let It Be by The Beatles

Under Pressure by David Bowie and Queen

New by No Doubt

Lil' Red Riding Hood by Bowling for Soup (I know there's an older version so you can use that one if you prefer)

Confessions of A broken heart by Lindsay Lohan (don't kill me please!)

Monsters by Matchbook Romance (battle music)

A Lack of Color by Death Cab for Cutie (Wally and Jinx)

Emergency by Paramore

Pressure by Paramore

Attack Music- Machinae Supremecy (I think that's how you spell it)

Hate that I love you by Rhianna and Ne-yo (FLiNX)

I Miss You by Blink182 (Alex and Tyler)

My hero by Foo Fighters (or Paramore same rules apply for this as they did for Lil Red Riding Hood)- all the Teen Titans, young and old.


End file.
